Einmal Mittelerde und zurück!
by Sharona81
Summary: Eine junge Frau landet aus versehen in Mittelerde, und bereitet einem Elb und einem Zwerg einige Scherereien. Kann sie Legolas an den Rande des Wahnsinns treiben? Und Gimli zu einem Nervenzusammenbruch bringen? Humorvolle Geschichte, mit ein we
1. Vorwort

Hey Leute kommt schon, **200 Klicks** auf meine Story und nicht ein einziges **Review**? :(  
>Ich freue mich, wenn ich auch Mal <strong>positive Resonanz<strong> bekomme! **Danke** :)

**Disclaimer:**  
>Alle hier verwendeten, bekannten Charaktere, gehören leider nicht mir, sondern dem netten Herrn Tolkien! Ich habe sie mir für diese Gesichte lediglich ausgeliehen, und verdiene damit KEIN Geld!<p>

**Charaktere:**  
>Ringgemeinschaft, Arwen, Eowyn, Eigener Charakter (Kimberly)<p>

**Genre:**  
>Reallife meets Middleearth; Humor; Romantik; Abenteuer<p>

**Inhalt:**  
>Kimberly, eine junge Frau landet aus versehen in Mittelerde, und bereitet einem Elb und einem Zwerg einige Scherereien. Kann sie Legolas an den Rande des Wahnsinns treiben? Und Gimli zu einem Nervenzusammenbruch bringen? Humorvolle Geschichte, mit ein wenig Romantik und einer Prise Abenteuer!<p>

**Anmerkung:****  
><strong>Ich habe angefangen, eine Fanfic zu lesen, die ähnlich beginnt, und fand den ganzen Start dieser anderen Geschichte etwas plump. Deshalb hab ich mir meine Gedanken dazu gemacht, mich vom Anfang der anderen Geschichte inspirieren lassen, und Legolas und Gimli nun ein freches Girl auf den Hals geschickt^^ Ich möchte noch dazu sagen, dass ich hier nichts klaue, abschreibe oder sonst was. Ich habe mich lediglich etwas inspierieren lassen, ansonsten entstammt alles aus meiner Feder! Abschließend möchte ich noch hinzufügen, dass ich das Buch leider nicht gelesen habe (Schande über mich), aber mich dennoch versuche, an die Daten und Fakten aus dem Original zu halten O:-)


	2. Kapitel 1  Besuch

Die beiden Männer hatten sich am Feuer niedergelassen, nachdem sie nahe einer Felsenreihe ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. In einiger Entfernung erstreckten sich die Ausläufer des Fangornwaldes, der nun, in der aufkommenden Dunkelheit, gespenstisch aussah.

Der größere der beiden Männer, ein Elb, stocherte gedankenverloren im Feuer. Er war groß und schlank, aber von kräftiger Statur. Sein blondes Haar floss ihm glatt über Schultern und Rücken, und ein geflochtener Zopf hielt das Deckhaar zurück, damit es ihm während der Kämpfe nicht im Gesicht hing. So war es zumindest früher einmal gewesen, denn nachdem Sauron gestürzt worden war, war es friedlich geworden in Mittelerde.

Sein Gegenüber, unverkennbar ein Zwerg, hatte ebenfalls langes Haar, dass zu einem Zopf gebunden war. Ein dicker, buschiger Bart verdeckte den Großteil seines Gesichtes, und er murmelte etwas vor sich hin, als er zum wiederholten Male zur Rumflasche griff. „Weißt du, ich freue mich, die anderen alle wieder zu sehen…" brummelte er weiter.

Doch der Elb schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören, denn er hatte sich erhoben, und sein Schwert gezogen. Den Blick auf den Fangornwald geheftet, machte er einige Schritte vorwärts. Irgendetwas Merkwürdiges lag in der Luft, das spürte er, doch er konnte nichts sehen.

„Legolas? Was ist?" Der Zwerg hatte sich neben ihn gesellt, seine Axt im Anschlag.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich spüre…" er stockte mitten im Satz, und blickte zum Himmel, als ein gleißendes Licht plötzlich die Dunkelheit verschluckte, und die umliegenden Hügel für einige Sekunden in ein Taghelles Licht tauchte.

Beide Männer hielten sich schützend einen Arm vor das Gesicht, ehe das Licht erlosch, und sie in derselben Dunkelheit zurück lies, die sie auch vorher schon umgeben hatte.

Der Elb brauchte einen Moment, bis seine Augen sich wieder an die Finsternis gewöhnt hatten, und er konnte etwas ausmachen, dass unmittelbar vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag.

Mit gezückten Waffen schritten beide Männer voran, doch Legolas blieb abrupt stehen, und hielt mit der freien Hand auch seinen Freund zurück.

„Ein Weibsbild" brummte Gimli, und sah von der bewusstlosen Frau zu seinem Freund auf.

Dieser steckte, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, seine Waffe in die Scheide zurück, und kniete sich neben der jungen Frau ins Gras. Sie lag auf dem Bauch, und ihre langen, gelockten Haare ergossen sich wild über ihre Schultern und ihren Körper. Sie waren so lang, dass sie ihr locker bis zur Hüfte reichten. Legolas drehte sie behutsam auf den Rücken, und strich ihr sanft eine rotbraune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Was tut ein Menschenweib allein hier draußen? Haben wir eine Siedlung übersehen?" wandte der Elb sich an seinen Freund.

„Nein. Soweit ich weiß, gibt es hier weit und breit keine Siedlung." Brummelte der Zwerg, und griff nach etwas, dass wie eine Tasche aussah. Er drückte ein wenig auf diesem Ding herum, bis ein leises Klicken zu hören war, und ein Deckel sich öffnete. „Aha. Offenbar so etwas wie eine Tasche." Stellte er brummend fest.

„Wir sollten sie ans Feuer bringen." Legolas hatte die bewusstlose Frau auf seine Arme geladen, und war bereits auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem Lager.

Nachdem er die junge Frau mit seinem Umhang zugedeckt hatte, setzte er sich auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm, und wärmte seine Hände am Feuer.

„Sie ist merkwürdig gekleidet…" Gimlis Blick wanderte zu der jungen Frau.

„Ja, da hast du recht, mein Freund." Der blonde Hüne musterte das Mädchen stumm. Sie war schlanker Gestalt, und mochte ein gutes Stück kleiner sein, als er. Sie trug lange Beinkleider, wie ein Knabe sie trägt, und eine Tunika, die gut ein paar Nummern zu klein geraten war. Trotz allem wirkte sie sehr weiblich, und ihr Gesicht hatte eine gewisse Anmut, mit den vollen Lippen und der kleinen Stupsnase.

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits, als Kimberley Wilkins die Augen aufschlug. Sie musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bis sie sich an die an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatte, und blickte direkt in den rötlichen Morgenhimmel. Plötzlich schreckte sie auf, und sah sich erschrocken um. Ihr Blick fiel zuerst auf ein ausgebranntes Lagerfeuer, dann auf einen brummenden Berg, der unter einer Leinendecke begraben schien, und blieb schließlich bei einem Mann hängen, der sie interessiert musterte.

„Scheiße. Was mache ich hier?" murmelte sie eher zu sich selbst, als zu ihrem Gegenüber, und rieb sich mit der rechten Hand die Schläfe.

"Scheiße? Sagt man bei euch so? Wir sagen dazu Guten Morgen!" entgegnete der blonde Mann.

„Ha ha, sehr witzig." Sagte sie enthusiastisch, und stand auf. „Wo zur Hölle bin ich eigentlich?" Sie blickte sich um, konnte jedoch nur Wiesen und Wald um sich herum ausmachen.

„Witzig?..." fragte er, und sinnierte noch einmal über das eben gesprochene. „Wer seid ihr eigentlich? Wie lautet euer Name?" Auch der Elb hatte sich nun erhoben.

„Kim." Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu, und starrte immer noch fassungslos in die Ferne.

„Das ist ein schöner Name…" begann der Elb, wurde aber unterbrochen, als plötzlich ein schrilles Dudeln ertönte, und der Leinenberg, der eben noch so friedlich auf seinem Platz gelegen hatte, alarmiert aufsprang, und eine schwere Axt zückte. Auch sein Gefährte, der große Blonde, hatte sein Schwert gezogen.

„Wo sind sie?" Brüllte der kleine, Bärtige, und drehte sich mehrmals um die eigene Achse. Sein Freund indessen rannte wachsam durchs Lager.

Langsam trat Kimberly Schritt um Schritt zurück. Die herrischen Aktionen der beiden Männer hatten ihr Angst eingejagt, und die verblüffend Echt aussehenden Waffen taten ihr übriges dazu. Das Dudeln verstummte, und die Männer suchten immer noch die Gegend nach einem potentiellen Feind ab.

Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte der blonde Mann offenbar ihre Angst gespürt, und ließ nun sein Schwert sinken. „Gimli, wir machen ihr Angst. Nimm die Waffe runter."

Kim atmete auf, als der kleine Mann sie mitleidig ansah, und die schwere Axt sinken ließ.

„Danke." Sagte sie nur, und rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab.

Die Stille wurde abermals von dem schrillen Gedudel unterbrochen, und sofort waren die beiden Männer wieder in Alarmbereitschaft.

„Da!" brüllte der Zwerg, und ließ seine Axt auf etwas niedersausen, das Kim erst im letzten Moment als ihre Tasche identifizieren konnte.

„Hee!" polterte sie sauer los. „Das ist meine Handtasche!"

Der Bärtige blickte sie verdutzt an, und ließ langsam die Waffe sinken. „Hand…was?"

„Na meine Handtasche. Und das Klingeln kommt von meinem Handy!" Mutig schob sie sich an dem rundlichen Mann vorbei, und griff nun nach den Überresten ihrer Handtasche, aus denen sie ihr Handy angelte.

„Was ist das für eine höllische Apparatur?" fragte der Zwerg neugierig.

„Man! Das ist nur die Timerfunktion an meinem Handy." Sie drückte einige Tasten, und das kleine Gerät verstummte sofort. „Außerdem… wie kommst du dazu, meine Handtasche zu zerstören? Die war von Gucci! Scheiße."

„Guten Morgen!" sagte der große Blonde freundlich.

Kim warf ihm einen resignierenden Blick zu, während sie die Sachen, die noch Heil waren, aus ihrer Tasche sortierte.

„Ich…" Der Kleine wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte, und starrte die junge Frau fassungslos an.

„Was macht ihr zwei Nerds überhaupt hier draußen?"

„Nerds?" fragten beide, wie aus einem Mund.

„Ihr wisst schon…" sie hatte sich erhoben. „Geeks… Freaks… stehen auf Aliens, Computer und Comics, und offenbar auch auf diesen abgedrehten Scheiß, den ihr hier macht."

„Guten…" setzte der Blonde wieder an, verstummte jedoch, als er einen genervten Blick von der Frau auffing. Er räusperte sich, und versuchte es von neuem. „Ich verstehe nicht…"

Kim hatte ihre Utensilien auf einen kleinen Haufen gelegt, und lief nun mit ausgestrecktem Arm durch die Gegend, wobei sie wild mit diesem Apparat fuchtelte, den sie als Handy bezeichnete. „Mist, kein Empfang."

Resignierend gab sie auf, und schob den kleinen, silberfarbenen Gegenstand in ihre Hosentasche. Trotzig ließ sie sich auf den umgestürzten Baumstumpf plumpsen. Als sie die Ellenbogen auf ihre Oberschenkel stützte, und ihren Blick senkte, begann sie erneut zu schimpfen. „Och nee, das war meine Lieblingsjeans, und nun sind Grasflecken drin. Verdammt."

Sie blickte auf. „Was ist überhaupt passiert? Wie komme ich hierher?" In ihrem Kopf ratterte es, und sie schreckte auf. „Habt ihr mich entführt?" Angst machte sich wieder in ihrem Geist breit, und sie hielt sich die Arme vor Brust und Unterleib. „Oder habt ihr… habt ihr…" sie wagte es nicht auszusprechen.

"Wir haben euch nichts getan." Sagte der Große sanft.

Sie hatte noch immer Angst, doch der Blick von dem Fremden wirkte eigenartig warm und beruhigend auf sie.

„Gut."… „Ich will nur nach hause. Wisst ihr, in welcher Richtung die nächste Stadt liegt?"

„Die nächste Stadt?" begann Legolas. „Etwa einen halben Tagesmarsch von hier entfernt, Richtung Westen."

„Gut, dann mache ich mich mal auf den Weg." Sie war schon dabei, ihre Habseeligkeiten aufzusammeln, als sie von dem großen Mann unterbrochen wurde.

„Ihr könnt nicht allein gehen. Ihr würdet euch verlaufen!"

„Ach quatsch. Die USA sind heute so dicht besiedelt, dass man sich praktisch gar nicht verlaufen kann! Irgendwo werde ich schon rauskommen."  
>Der Elb hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, irgendetwas von dem, was sie sagte, zu hinterfragen, und bevor er noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte der Zwerg das Wort erhoben.<p>

„Er hat Recht. Ihr solltet uns begleiten."

Kim blickte noch einmal über die Ebene, und begann sich zu fragen, wo eigentlich Westen war. „Na schön." Sagte sie trotzig. „Aber, ich will heute noch die Stadt erreichen!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wie ein beleidigtes Kind.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Legolas, Thranduils Sohn." Sagte der Blonde, und fügte mit einem Kopfnicken hinzu: „Und das ist Gimli, Gloins Sohn."

„Ah…ja. Ich bin Kimberly, Muttis Tochter!" sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Es freut mich, Kimberly, Muttis Tochter!" sagte der Elb ernst, aber höflich.

Die junge Frau begann sich schon zu fragen, ob dieser Typ wirklich einen so trockenen Humor hatte, oder ob er diese Antwort tatsächlich ernst meinte. „Was stellt ihr zwei eigentlich dar?"

Beide Männer blickten sie fragend an. „Wer stellt was wohin?" erkundigte sich Legolas.

Kim seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Zu was für einem Genre gehört ihr denn? Ich meine, diese spitzen Ohren deuten ja auf einen Vulkanier hin, aber wie ein Trekie bist du nicht gerade gekleidet…"

Hätte man das Wort Bahnhof in dieser Welt gekannt, so hätte man sicher sagen können, dass die beiden Männer gerade nur selbiges verstanden, doch so blickten sie einfach weiter unwissend drein.

„Also bei Gimmy…"

„Gimli!" unterbrach sie der Zwerg.

„Na sag ich doch…! Also… bei Glimmi…"

„Es heißt GIMLI!" unterbrach sie der Zwerg erneut, diesmal aber in etwas barscherem Ton.

„Ääääh… ja. Also bei dem Kleinen da, würde ich auf Zwerg tippen." Sie deutete auf den bärtigen Mann, der soeben mehrmals verdeutlicht hatte, dass er Gimli hieß, und fügte hinzu: „Aber was du darstellst… ich hab keine Ahnung!" Sie musterte Legolas nachdenklich.

Als dieser zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, fiel Gimli ihm ins Wort.  
>„Das Langohr da, das ist ein Elb." Der Zwerg deutete mit einem Handwink auf Legolas. „Und Ihr habt ganz Recht, junge Maid, ich bin ein stolzer Zwerg, abstammend aus Durins Sippe, und Herr der Glitzernden Grotten, jawohl!" symbolisch schlug er sich mit der Hand vor die aufgeplusterte Brust.<p>

„Oookay." Sagte sie und grinste. „Jungs, ihr braucht unbedingt ne Freundin!"

„Freundin? Gimli, der Herr der Glitzernden Grotten hat viele Freunde…" sagte der Zwerg verwirrt, während der Elb begann, das Lager abzubauen.

„Sprichst du eigentlich immer von dir in der dritten Person?"

„Nun…"

„Das war eine rhetorische Frage! Und ich sprach nicht von Freunden, sondern von einer Freundin!"

Der Zwerg sah sie verständnislos an.

„Och kommt schon, ihr werdet doch wohl wissen, wovon ich spreche? Dieses Mann-liebt-Frau-Ding! Mit ganz viel rumschmusen und ganz viel rumknutschen!"

Würden Gedanken außerhalb des Kopfes stattfinden, so hätte über dem des Zwerges sicher in diesem Moment ein riesiges Fragezeichen geblinkt.

Kimberly kicherte, und simulierte mit den Lippen ganz viele Luftküsse.

„Oooooh." Der Zwerg schien endlich verstanden zu haben, und wandte sich mit aufsteigender Röte im Gesicht, hastig ab.

„Mal im Ernst Leute, es ist ja ganz witzig, sich an Halloween zu verkleiden, aber meint ihr nicht, ihr übertreibt es? Sucht euch eine nette Frau, und werdet mal normal!" sie versuchte freundlich zu klingen, konnte aber einen neckischen Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht verhindern.

Die Männer brauchten nicht lange, um das Lager abzubrechen, und nur wenig später waren sie unterwegs. Der Elb reiste mit leichtem Gepäck, in einem Rucksack, den er unter seinem Mantel trug. Der Zwerg war da schon schwerer beladen, und stapfte missmutig hinter dem Elben her. Kimberly bildete das Schlusslicht, und trug nur den kleinen Lederbeutel, den ihr Gimli widerwillig auf drängen von Legolas überlassen hatte, damit sie den Inhalt ihrer kaputten Tasche darin verstauen konnte.

Der Weg verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, wenn man davon absah, dass der Zwerg sich irgendwann genervt fühlte, weil Kim ständig über ihre schmerzenden Füße jammerte, und der Elb dem Wahnsinn nah war, da sie des öfteren die Frage stellte: „Ist es noch weit?"

Die Sonne stand bereits tief am Himmel, als der Elb inne hielt, und sein Gefolge musterte. Mit der rechten Hand machte er eine ausladende Bewegung gen Westen. „Hinter diesen Hügel liegt die Stadt."

„Oh Gott sei Dank! Meine Füße bringen mich um! Hoffentlich gibt's da eine vernünftige Burgerbude! Ich sterbe vor Hunger!" Behände ließ sie die Finger in die linke Hosentasche wandern, und fischte einige Münzen heraus, die Scheine waren leider Gimlis Axt zum Opfer gefallen.

„Wir sollten rasten." Der Elb ließ seinen Rucksack sinken, und griff zum Wasserschlauch.

„Spinnst du?" Fuhr Kim ihn entnervt an. „Jetzt wo wir fast da sind, brauche ich auch keine Pause mehr!"

„Aber…" setzte der blonde Mann an.

„Nichts aber." Schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab, und stapfte weiter, auf den Hügel zu.

„Lass sie." Raunte Gimli, und warf alle Last von sich.  
>Nach einigen Metern blieb Kim stehen, und wandte sich noch einmal um. „Danke für eure Hilfe!" Sie schenkte beiden Männern ein Lächeln, und setzte dann ihren Weg fort.<p>

„Arrgh… Verdammt!" Der Zwerg war abrupt aufgesprungen, und rannte einige Meter den Hügel hinauf. „Du findest uns im Schreienden Eber!" rief er, und blickte der schlanken Silhouette dieser merkwürdigen Dame hinterher.

Um ihm zu bedeuten, dass sie verstanden hatte, was er gerufen hatte, hob sie, ohne sich umzudrehen, nur die Hand, und setzte ihren Weg unbeirrt fort.


	3. Kapitel 2  Die Stadt

Die hohen Stadtmauern zeichneten sich gegen den Horizont ab, als Kim die gepflasterte Straße einschlug, die sie geradewegs in die Stadt führen würde. Als sie das Stadttor erreichte, machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihr breit, das sich immer mehr manifestierte, je weiter sie voran schritt. Erneut versuchte sie ihr Glück mit dem kleinen, silbernen Apparat, den sie als Handy bezeichnete, doch auch hier hatte sie keinen Empfang.

Die Frage, warum sie bisher kein Auto oder ähnliches entdecken konnte, hatte sie Gedanklich so weit weg geschoben, dass sie jetzt, wo sie das geschäftige Treiben in den Straßen sah - von Menschen, die so gekleidet waren, wie ihre beiden Begleiter – die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag traf.

„Scheiße." Entfuhr es ihr, und sie trat frustriert gegen einen losen Stein, der auf ihrem Weg lag. Als sie das Wiehern mehrerer Pferde hinter sich hörte, sprang sie erschrocken zur Seite, und drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer.

Als die vier Tiere, die vor eine altmodische Kutsche aus dunklem Holz gespannt waren, an ihr vorüber zogen, sah sie ihnen noch einen Augenblick hinterher. „Boah Kim, du bist so doof!" Beschimpfte sie sich selbst. „Lässt dich von zwei Nerds in die Hauptstadt aller Nerds führen… Mist." Wütend ballte sie die Fäuste und schlug mit der rechten gegen die Mauer, was sie aber sofort durch ihr schmerzendes Handgelenk bereute.

„Was mach ich denn nun?" In Stresssituationen neigte sie dazu, mit sich selbst zu sprechen – eine dumme Angewohnheit, wie sie fand. „Komm schon, Kim. Denk' nach!" Die linke Hand gegen die Schläfe gepresst, lies sie ihren Blick die Straße entlang wandern, die zu einer Art Markt zu führen schien.

„Na gut. Sehen wir uns um. Irgendwo wird es sicher ein Telefon geben… vielleicht bei der Polizei?" Sie war überzeugt, dass es irgendwo in dieser Nerdhochburg zumindest eine Spur von Zivilisation geben musste, und sie würde sie sicher finden, wenn sie nur aufmerksam genug suchte.

Nachdem sie sich eine gefühlte Unendlichkeit umher geschleppt hatte, ließ sie sich auf einem niedrigen Steinquader nieder. Ihre Füße, die nach der langen Wanderung schon heftig geschmerzt hatten, brannten nun wie Feuer. Die elende Herumlauferei, über unebenes Kopfsteinpflaster, das sich durch die dünnen Sohlen ihrer Chucks drückte, und die Tatsache, dass es hier anscheinend weder eine Polizei, noch eine Feuerwehr gab, frustrierten sie.

Eine ganze Weile saß sie einfach nur da, und beobachtete die Menschen, die an ihr vorüber zogen, oder mit Anderen Handel trieben. Kim überlegte, dass sie vielleicht einfach jemanden fragen könnte, und ihr Blick fiel auf eine ältere, rundliche Frau, die ein dunkelgrünes Kleid trug, und neben einem Stand voller roter Äpfel versuchte, Kunden anzulocken.

„Entschuldigung?" Wandte Kim das Wort an die Frau. Diese musterte sie einen Augenblick interessiert – wahrscheinlich schätzte sie ab, ob sie mit Kim einen Kunden gewinnen könnte, oder ob ein Gespräch nur Zeitverschwendung gewesen wäre. Offenbar schien sie erstere Möglichkeit in Erwägung zu ziehen.

„Ah, mein Kind! Ihr habt sicher Hunger! Langt zu, ich habe die besten Äpfel der Stadt!" Behände griff sie nach einem Apfel, und rollte ihn zwischen ihren Händen – wahrscheinlich um ihn vor Kimberly zu präsentieren.

„Ja, Hunger hätte ich schon…" der Blick des Mädchens wanderte zum Verkaufsstand, schnellte aber sogleich wieder zurück zu der Dame in Grün. „Ich wollte Sie eigentlich etwas fragen. Können Sie mir sagen, ob es hier eine Polizei oder Feuerwehr gibt? Oder zumindest jemanden mit Telefon?"

Die korpulente Dame starrte sie fragend an. „Wollt Ihr nun einen Apfel kaufen?" entgegnete sie verständnislos.

„Kommen Sie, hier muss es doch irgendwo wenigstens ein bisschen Zivilisation geben, wir sind immerhin im 21. Jahrhundert!" Kim kratzte sich am Kopf.

Die Frau hingegen schien langsam anzufangen, sich zu ärgern. „Wir schreiben das Jahr 3019. Und Ziviwasauchimmer gibt es hier nicht. Nur Äpfel. Also wollt ihr jetzt einen Apfel kaufen, oder weiter meine Zeit stehlen?"

Ohne Zweifel, die Frau war sauer.

„Gut, dann nehme ich halt einen Apfel." Kim resignierte.

Die dickliche Dame hielt ihr den Apfel unter die Nase, den sie während des ganzen Gesprächs durch ihre Hände hatte walken lassen, und Ekel stieg in Kim auf, als sie die verschwitzten Wurstfinger der Frau betrachtete.

„Ich würde mir gern selbst einen aussuchen!" Sagte sie freundlich, um die Obsthändlerin nicht noch mehr zu verärgern. Diese bedeutete ihr mit einem Handwink, sich einen Apfel zu nehmen, behielt aber ihr verärgertes Gesicht bei.

Kim griff abermals in die Hosentasche, um ihr Kleingeld hervor zu holen. Sie zählte einen Dollar ab, und ließ die Münzen klimpernd in die Hand der dicken Frau gleiten. Diese starrte kurz auf ihre Handfläche, und dann wieder zu der jungen Frau, ihr gegenüber, die gerade in einen leuchtend roten Apfel biss.

„Ich nehme nur Unzen oder Goldstücke." Sagte die Alte barsch.

Entgeistert starrte Kim die Frau an, und ließ den Apfel sinken. „Das sind gute, amerikanische Dollars." Versuchte sie vorsichtig eine Erklärung abzugeben.

„Goldstücke oder Unzen." Die korpulente Frau plusterte sich auf, und Kim kam sie vor, wie ein großer, grüner Vulkan, der jeden Moment ausbrechen konnte.

„Ich habe leider nichts anderes." Gestand Kim kleinlaut.

„Was?" schnaufte die Frau. „Ihr besitzt den Hohn, mir meine Ware zu klauen?" Es war soweit, der Vulkan brach aus. „Betrüger!" brüllte die Frau aus vollem Halse. „Dreckiges Gesindel! Klaut einer ehrlichen Bürgerin ihr Hab und Gut."

Das Mädchen ließ vor lauter Schreck den Apfel fallen, und flüchtete vor einigen Schimpftiraden und einem Hagel aus Kleingeld. Sie rannte, so schnell ihre lädierten Füße sie trugen, und ließ die keifende Frau irgendwann hinter sich zurück.

„Verdammte Freaks…" murmelte sie sich ganz außer Atem zu, als sie eine Verschnaufpause eingelegt hatte. Die Hände auf die Oberschenkel gestützt schnappte sie nach Luft.

Sie war auf einem weiteren Marktplatz gelandet, das verrieten ihr zumindest die vielen Verkaufsstände hier, und sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Menge schweifen. Zum Glück konnte sie nirgends die grüne Frau oder einen möglichen Verfolger, der sie wegen des Diebstahls zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollte, entdecken. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen beschloss sie, ihr Glück ein weiteres Mal herauszufordern – diesmal aber, da war sie sich sicher, würde sie definitiv nichts kaufen.

Ihre Wahl fiel auf den Tuchhändler. Ein betagter Mann, mit grauem Haar und Rauschebart. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, dass er sie, wie die Dame vom Obststand zuvor, wegjagen würde. Kim fixierte den Mann, während sie langsam auf den Tuchstand zuging. „Also schön. Ihr wollt ein Spiel spielen? Das könnt ihr haben!" Sie murmelte den Satz so leise, dass wohl nur sie selbst sich hören konnte – was auch ganz gut so war.

„Guten Tag, werter Herr!" begrüßte Kim den Mann.

„Guten Tag, liebes Kind! Was kann ich für Euch tun? Ich habe wunderbare Tücher, aus allen Teilen der Welt!" Er deutete auslandend auf seine Waren.

„Das sieht alles wunderbar aus, aber ich wollte Sie… äääh Euch..." korrigierte sie sich hastig „…nur eine Frage stellen."

„Nun denn, was liegt Euch auf dem Herzen, mein Kind?" der Mann war tatsächlich sehr freundlich, und Kim überlegte kurz, ob sie eine so schlechte Menschenkenntnis hatte, dass sie sich in der Apfelfrau getäuscht hatte, oder ob dieser Mann nur so freundlich war, weil sie sich möglichst gewählt ausdrückte.

„Nun…" begann sie, wusste aber nicht so Recht, wie sie die Frage formulieren sollte, schließlich schienen die Menschen hier auf so neumodische Begriffe, wie Polizei oder Telefon, allergisch zu reagieren.

„Ich… also… wenn ein böser Mann einem Mädchen Leid zufügt, an wen kann sich das Mädchen dann wenden?" Innerlich war sie sehr stolz auf sich, die Frage so geschickt gestellt zu haben, doch als sie das bestürzte Gesicht des Mannes sah, und die feuchten Augen, bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Hat Euch jemand ein Leid zugefügt…?" der Alte wirkte fast traurig, und seine Stimme klang belegt.

Auf einmal fühlte Kim sich unglaublich schlecht. Offenbar hatte sie ihm den Eindruck vermittelt, dass jemand über sie hergefallen wäre, und dieser alte Mann dort, zeigte so viel Anteilnahme, dass sie es nicht wagte, die Antwort auf seine Frage zu verneinen. Stattdessen sah sie nur betreten zu Boden.

Der Alte nickte nur verstehend. „Eredil?" rief er, und zwischen den Ständen tauchte ein Junge auf. Kim schätzte ihn auf 13 vielleicht 14 Jahre.

„Eredil, geleite diese junge Maid zum Büttel." Der Tuchhändler sah aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Elea, Vater?" fragte der Junge liebevoll, der offenbar Eredil genannt wurde, und drückte dem Alten sanft die Schulter.

„Ja…" Der Tuchhändler schien sich zu fangen. „Bring nun diese Frau zum Büttel, sie braucht unsere Hilfe." Er wandte sich ab, und verschwand dort, wo zuvor sein Sohn erschienen war.

„Kommt." Sagte der Junge, und ging voraus. Kim folgte ihm wortlos, denn ihr steckte immer noch der Kloß im Hals, der sich durch ihr schlechtes Gewissen und ihr Schamgefühl gebildet hatte.

„Elea war meine Schwester…" begann Eredil zu erklären. „Sie war noch jung im Leben, so wie Ihr… Eines Abends kehrte sie nicht heim… Man fand sie in der Nacht…" Er blickte Kim ins Gesicht. „…Geschändet und erdrosselt."

Diese musste schwer schlucken, hielt aber dem kurzen Blick des Jungen stand, ehe er sich wieder abwandte.

„Vater ist nie darüber hinweg gekommen." Eredil erzählte das mit einer Gleichgültigkeit in der Stimme, die vermuten ließ, dass er diese Geschichte schon oft erzählt haben musste – vielleicht zu oft, für so einen jungen Menschen.

Auf unerklärliche Weise berührte sie die Geschichte dieses fremden Mannes so sehr, dass sie nun gegen eine ansteigende Flut von Tränen zu kämpfen hatte. „Das ist schrecklich…" brachte sie mit zitternder Stimme hervor.

„Ja." Bestätigte der Junge, und sah sie abermals an. „Wir sind da." Er deutete auf ein verwittertes Holzschild, das über einem Eingang befestigt war. Eredil sah Kim noch einmal an, und verschwand dann wieder in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Danke!" rief das Mädchen ihm noch hinterher, doch er schien sie nicht gehört zu haben.

Kim's Blick wanderte noch einmal zu dem Schild, das über der Tür thronte, und seine beste Zeit schon lange hinter sich hatte. Mutig klopfte sie gegen die schwere Tür. Nichts. Sie versuchte es nochmals. Nichts.

„Scheiße." Sie blickte sich um, doch hier, abseits des Marktgeschehens waren nur sehr wenige Leute unterwegs. Abermals pochte sie gegen die Tür, und drückte sie, nachdem wieder keine Reaktion gekommen war, einfach auf. Die schwer beladenen Türangeln ächzten so laut, dass sie wohl mühelos die Dame vom Apfelstand übertönt hätten.

Der Raum, der hinter der Tür lag, war nur erleuchtet durch das Licht der untergehenden Abendsonne, die ihre Strahlen in der gesprungenen Scheibe, des einzigen Fensters im Raum brach. Die Luft hier war abgestanden, und geschwängert von Alkohol und Zigarettenqualm. Kim schöpfte erste Hoffnungen, denn wenn es hier Zigaretten gab, bestand auch die Möglichkeit, dass sie ein Telefon fand. Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung stellte sie fest, dass der Qualm nicht von Zigaretten stammte, sondern von einer langen, primitiv wirkenden Pfeife. Sie lag zumindest auf dem Tisch, umgeben von verstreuten Kräutern und leeren Flaschen, in denen sich zweifelsohne Alkohol befunden hatte.

Kim rümpfte die Nase, und sah sich weiter um. Durch eine weitere Tür gelangte sie zum Zellentrakt, und fand die meisten davon verlassen vor. Nur eine Kammer war belegt, die Zellentür allerdings stand sperrangelweit offen. Das Mädchen trat näher, und musterte den Mann, der auf einer Holzpritsche lag, und lautstark schnarchte. Er wirkte ungepflegt, hatte sich länger nicht rasiert, und offenbar auch des längeren kein Wasser mehr gesehen – ganz zu schweigen von Seife. Fliegen umkreisten seinen dicken Bauch, und er stank nach Rum und Erbrochenem. Die linke Hand war um eine weitere Flasche geklammert, die Rechte hielt ein massives Schlüsselbund. Keine Frage, dies war der Büttel. „Klasse…" sagte Kim ironisch. „Das ist ja fast wie zu Hause."

Das Büro - Saufstätte hätte durchaus besser gepasst – hatte sie schnell durchsucht. Es war sehr spartanisch eingerichtet, und so gab es außer ein paar Schubladen und einem kleinen Schrank nicht viel zu entdecken. Die oberste Schublade enthielt ein paar Münzen – Kim enttarnte sie als Unzen, beließ sie aber an ihrem Platz – eine Schale mit irgendwelchen getrockneten Pflanzen, einen kleinen Schlüssel und ein paar Federkiele. Das mittlere Schubfach enthielt gelbliche Papierrollen, die zumeist leer waren, und die unterste Lade enthielt zwei weitere Flaschen, beide anscheinend noch gefüllt. Das kleine Schränkchen war verschlossen, lies sich aber mit dem Schlüssel aus dem obersten Schubfach problemlos öffnen. Sie hatte all ihre Hoffnungen auf diesen Schrank gesetzt, doch als sie in das Fach sah, entdeckte sie nur noch mehr Papierrollen und einen Dolch. Prüfend warf sie einen Blick über die rechte Schulter, ehe sie eine der Rollen ergriff, und auseinander zog.

„Hmmm…" Sie studierte das Papier, konnte aber weder Schrift noch Sprache entziffern. „Toll." Verärgert rollte sie das Blatt wieder zusammen. „Da steht wahrscheinlich eh nur Wer das liest, ist doof!"

Um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht doch ein Handy, oder zumindest eine Möglichkeit mit der Außenwelt zu kommunizieren, übersah, räumte sie den Rest aus dem Fach auch noch aus, fluchte aber laut auf, als sie nach dem Messer griff. Die glänzende, scharfe Klinge hatte ihr in das Fleisch geschnitten, und reflexartig zog sie die Hand zurück.

„Scheiße." Sie betrachtete die Wunde in ihrer linken Handfläche, aus der nun Blut quoll. „Was mache ich denn jetzt?" jammerte sie, und begann langsam an ihrer Situation zu verzweifeln. „Warum muss das eigentlich immer mir passieren?" Sie hätte heulen können, schluckte jedoch die ansteigenden Emotionen herunter, während sie mit der rechten Hand ihr Handgelenk umklammert hielt, und ein blutiges Rinnsal beobachtete, dass auf ihre Finger zurollte.

Obwohl sie erwartete, keinen Verbandskasten zu finden, ließ sie dennoch ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag der Lederbeutel, den sie seit Gimlis Gucci-Massaker als Handtasche nutzte. Eilig sprang sie auf, und wühlte im Inneren, auf der Suche nach ein paar Pflastern. Als sie endlich eins gefunden hatte, hielt sie den kleinen Klebestreifen prüfend neben die Wunde.

„Na toll…" sagte sie ironisch. „Ich hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet." Grummelnd stopfte sie das viel zu kleine Heftpflaster zurück in die Tasche, und wühlte weiter in der neuen Lederbeutel-Handtasche in Sackoptik.

Zum Glück hatte sie noch ihr weißes Bandana-Tuch dabei, das sie gern nahm, um sich damit die Haare zurück zu binden. Jetzt allerdings, musste es für etwas anderes herhalten. Kim wickelte den Baumwollstoff zwei Mal um ihre Hand, und machte dann mit dem Mund und der unverletzten Hand einen Knoten hinein.

Ohne den verstreuten Dingen auf dem Boden weiter Beachtung zu schenken, schnappte sie ihren Lederbeutel, und stürzte aus dem Gebäude. Draußen war die Sonne nun fast am Horizont verschwunden, und die Häuser warfen lange Schatten, die die Gasse in ein gespenstisches Dunkel tauchten.

Kim fühlte sich unbehaglich, und die aufkommende Frische der Nacht veranlasste die kleinen Härchen auf ihren Armen dazu, sich aufzurichten. Sie starrte einen Moment lang in den Himmel, und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ohne ihre beiden Nerdfreunde aufgeschmissen war. Sie musste die beiden finden, aber wo?

Tief in Gedanken überlegte sie, was der Möchtegern-Zwerg ihr hinterher gerufen hatte, doch es wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen. Langsam schlendernd bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die einsame Gasse, nur begleitet von ihren Gedanken und… Schritten.

Schritte, ja. Aber nicht von ihr. Sie erklangen hinter ihr, und hallten an den hohen Häuserwänden wieder. Mit einem Mal erfüllte sie ein Gefühl von Panik, und jeglicher Gedanken an die Worte Gimlis war verflogen. Sogleich beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt, doch auch das Pochen hinter ihr wurde stetiger. Immer schneller und schneller ging sie, bis sie schließlich begann zu rennen. Die fremden Geräusche verfolgten sie noch einen Augenblick, und verstummten wieder.

Außer Atem drückte Kim sich an die Wand, und blickte zurück. Die Gasse war leer, und lag so friedlich dar, wie schon zuvor.

„Danke!" Schickte Kim ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, und blickte kurz zu den ersten Abendsternen am Firmament hinauf. Mit einem Ruck stieß sie sich von der Mauer ab, um ihren Weg fortzusetzen, hielt aber erschrocken inne, und schrie auf.

Vor ihr stand ein rauer Bursche, gut zwei Köpfe größer als sie selbst, und dunkel gekleidet. Seine Augen funkelten verräterisch, und vorsichtig trat Kim einige Schritte zurück.

In der einen Hand hielt der Mann ein glänzendes Messer – vor dem Kim, seit ihrem kleinen Büro-Unfall, nun gehörig Respekt hatte. Er musterte die junge Frau einen Moment, und fing an zu grinsen.

Es war kein freundliches Grinsen, es war eher der Gesichtsausdruck eines Jungen, der gleich ein Tier quälen würde, oder in ihrem Fall… Kim wollte den Satz nicht zu Ende denken, und trat weiter zurück.

„Ganz allein, junge Maid?" seine Mundwinkel zuckten, und legten eine Reihe fauliger Zähne frei.

„Ich… Ich habe keine Angst!" Schleuderte Kim ihm entgegen, schalt sich aber in Gedanken selbst für ihre zitternde Stimme. „Ich war im Selbstverteidigungskurs, jawohl!"

„Im was?" Seine Stimme klang rau, und er starrte sie finster an.

„Na im..." setzte sie an, wich jedoch zurück, als er einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zutat. „Ich warne dich…" sagte sie stockend. „Ich… ich… ich kann Mikado!"

Der Typ spie in den Dreck, und fuhr sich anschließend mit dem rechten Arm über den Mund – wahrscheinlich um die letzten Speichelreste zu entfernen.

Kim ekelte sich, und nestelte eilig an dem Lederbeutel herum, den sie seitlich an ihrem Gürtel befestigt hatte. Dabei bemerkte sie einen kleinen, harten Gegenstand, den sie in der Hosentasche aufbewahrte, und zog ihn sofort hervor.

„Keinen Schritt weiter!" Das Mädchen war total verunsichert, ob ihr Bluff funktionieren würde, aber immerhin konnte er mit dem Wort Selbstverteidigung oder Mikado nichts anfangen, also hatte sie vielleicht auch jetzt Glück. Sie musste es einfach versuchen.

Der Mann blieb stehen, und musterte das kleine Gerät, das die junge Frau ihm wie eine Waffe entgegen hielt. „Was ist das..?"

„Das…?" Kim blickte auf ihr Handy, und suchte händeringend nach einer guten Antwort. „Das… das ist mein Super-Mega-Photonen-Faser! Einen Schritt weiter, und ich lasse dich zu Staub zerfallen!"

„Ha ha ha… mit dieser Apparatur?" Er lachte, und machte erneut einen Schritt auf Kim zu.

Diese war kurz davor, zu verzweifeln, und drückte wild auf den Tasten herum, bis ein blaues Licht aufflackerte, und die Gasse in einen trüben Schein tauchte.

Ihr Widersacher blieb erschrocken stehen, und aus dieser Geste schöpfte Kim neuen Mut. „Ich brauche nur einen Knopf zu drücken, und Booom…" sie gestikulierte dabei mit der freien Hand.

Wütend knurrte der Ganove, und entfernte sich langsam wieder von ihr.

Nachdem das Mädchen ein paar weitere Tasten auf dem kleinen, silbernen Gerät gedrückt hatte, ertönte ein mechanisches Geräusch, und für einen Augenblick flutete ein gleißendes Licht die kleine Gasse.

Zusammengesunken kauerte der Mann am Boden, die Arme hielt er dabei schützend vor das Gesicht. „Was… hast du… getan?" fragte er, diesmal mit zitternder Stimme.

„Wagt es ja nicht, jemandem jemals wieder Leid zuzufügen!" sagte Kim herrisch, musste sich aber zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. „Du zerfällst zu Staub…" begann sie, und kam erst richtig in Fahrt. „Du stirbst auf der Stelle, und am Ende gibt es nicht einmal mehr etwas, was man von dir Beerdigen könnte!"

Wankend machte der dunkle Mann ein paar Schritte zurück, drehte dem Mädchen den Rücken zu, und lief davon. Schon bald waren seine Schritte verhallt, und die Dunkelheit hatte ihn verschluckt.

Aufatmend küsste Kim ihr Handy und presste es vor die Brust. In diesem Moment wusste sie wieder einmal zu schätzen, was sie an ihrem kleinen Liebling hatte.

Doch auch, wenn das kleine Gerät sie gerade gerettet hatte, bewegte Kim sich nun schneller und bestimmter, um weiteren, möglichen Zwischenfällen, aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Bald schon tauchte der Marktplatz vor ihr auf, der nun seltsam leer und verlassen wirkte. Hier und da räumte jemand die letzten Waren in einen Holzkarren, oder fegte den Platz.

„Mmmmh…" grummelte sie vor sich hin. Wieder einmal hatte sie mit ihrem Handy versucht, ein Signal zu bekommen, und wieder einmal hatte das Display Kein Netz angezeigt. Trotz allem behielt sie das Handy in der Hand, und wanderte quer über den Platz, auf eine Straße zu, die um einiges besser ausgeleuchtet war, als der Ort, von dem sie gerade kam. Sie folgte dem Weg, der nach nur wenigen Metern einen Knick machte, und sich an einem großen, altertümlichen Gebäude vorbei schlängelte.

Verzweifelt grübelte die junge Frau noch immer über die Worte des Zwerges nach. „…tänzelndes Pony? Nee. …bellender Hund? Hmm. …schimpfendes Schwein?…" Kim blieb stehen. „Schwein… Schwein…" überlegte sie, und rannte ein Stück die Straße zurück zu dem altertümlichen Haus. Auf einem Schild, dass die Umrisse eines Schweinekopfs hatte, prangte ein großer, goldener Schriftzug: Zum schreienden Eber.

„Bingo!" freute sich die junge Frau, und betrat das Gasthaus. Drinnen war es voll und laut. Die Luft war stickig und hier und da grölten einige Männer aus vollem Halse stimmungsvolle Trinklieder – jedenfalls meinten sie wohl, sie würden für Stimmung sorgen. Mehrere Gäste verteilten sich an der Theke, und Mädchen mit schwer beladenen Tabletts flitzten zwischen den Tischen hin und her.

Kim versuchte, sich umzusehen, doch es herrschte dichtes Gedränge im Schankraum, und so konnte sie nicht viel mehr ausmachen, als die Menschen – oder was auch immer – die sich in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe aufhielten.

Jemand rempelte sie von hinten an, und als sie sich umdrehte, blickte sie direkt in das puterrote Gesicht einer dicklichen Frau. Diese schien einen Moment nachzusinnen, woher sie das Mädchen kannte, und brüllte, als es ihr offenbar wieder eingefallen war, los. „Betrügerin! Das ist die Betrügerin, die mir mein Hab und Gut klauen wollte… Büttel! Holt den Büttel!"

„Büttel… ha!" sagte Kim mehr zu sich selbst, als zu der Frau. „…der schafft es doch nicht mal vor die eigene Tür, ohne ernsthafte Verletzungen zu erleiden!" Kim grinste, doch die korpulente Dame machte nicht den Eindruck, als wenn sie locker lassen würde, und schrie wütend weiter.

Das spannungsgeladene Geräusch einer durchbrennenden Sicherung hallte durch Kims Kopf, und die Tatsache, dass sie schon seit Stunden ihren Hunger mit sich herumschleppte, der schmerzenden Füße, die sie mühsam Stück für Stück voran gebracht hatten, und die Aussicht, dass sie auch heute wieder nicht in ihrem Bett schlafen würde, gaben ihr endgültig den Rest. Es schien förmlich, als würde sie Explodieren.

„Aaaah! Scheiß' Freaks!" brüllte sie nun die Apfelhändlerin an, die verdutzt innehielt, und sie erschrocken anblickte. „Ich habe so langsam echt die Schnauze voll!" wütend stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

Die Frau ihr gegenüber erwachte sogleich wieder aus ihrer Starre, und brüllte lautstark zurück. „Aufknüpfen sollte man Euch! Elendes Gesindel… Ihr… Ihr… Hure!"

„Ach ja?" Kim war sauer. „Vielleicht sollten sie diesen Laden hier umbenennen in brüllende Sau!"

Es sah ernsthaft so aus, als wenn die beiden Frauen gleich auf einander losgehen würden. „Wissen Sie, was Sie sind? Sie sind eine alte…"

Plötzlich legte jemand von hinten die Hand über Kims Mund, und den Arm vor ihren Hals. Sie spürte die warme Haut seines Gesichts an ihrer Wange, und als sie hinüberschielte, sah sie ein vertrautes Gesicht, mit samtweicher Stimme.

„Aber, aber, Ladys!" sagte er freundlich! „Benehmen sich so zwei Damen?"

Noch immer mit Zorn in der Stimme, seufzte die Händlerin. „Diese… diese…" die Frau musterte Kim, die noch immer in Legolas' Umklammerung gefangen war, abwertend von unten bis oben. „…sie hat bei mir einen Apfel geklaut!"

Flink huschten die blauen Augen des Elben zu Kim, und er fixierte sie einen Moment lang von der Seite. „Ist das wahr?"

„Mmmmh." Schnaubte Kim in seine Hand.

Legolas Blick richtete sich wieder auf die dickliche Frau. „Es tut uns Leid, aber schaden wollte diese junge Maid Euch nicht." Er holte etwas aus dem Beutel, den er am Gürtel trug. „Das ist für Eure Mühen."

Skeptisch nahm die dicke Dame das Geldstück entgegen und musterte es. Es glitzerte golden, und um zu überprüfen, ob es echt war, biss sie mit den Zähnen darauf.

Ein Strahlen legte sich über das Gesicht der Frau. „Nun, wie könnte ich einem so edlen Herrn böse sein?" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, und schien ihm auch weiter Avancen machen zu wollen.

Kim verdrehte genervt die Augen, und seufzte leise in Legolas Hand.

„Ihr entschuldigt uns nun?" Der Elb nickte seinem Gegenüber noch einmal kurz zu, und schob dann Kim durch die Menge, bis sie außer Sichtweite der Apfelhändlerin waren. Erst dann ließ er die Hand von ihrem Mund ab.

Kim schnappte nach Luft. „Man ey!" Sie boxte ihm leicht in die Rippen, musste dabei aber grinsen. Eigentlich konnte sie ihm ja gar nicht böse sein, schließlich hatte er ihr aus dieser Misere geholfen. „Danke." Sagte sie aufrichtig.

Legolas führte das Mädchen zu einem Tisch in der Ecke, wo der Zwerg schon auf sie wartete.

„Sieh an, das junge Fräulein kennen wir doch…" der Zwerg klang zwar freundlich, aber dennoch lag ein spöttischer Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Kim lachte und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Großer Gott!" sagte der Zwerg erschrocken, und starrte sie fassungslos an. „Welches Leid hat man dir angetan?"

„Leid?" Sie blickte ihren neuen Freund fragend an.

„Man hat Euch einen Pflock durch die Zunge getrieben! …Welcher Schurke war das?" Er ballte die Hände.

„Pflock?" wiederholte Kim, und tastete mit der Hand über ihre Lippen. Plötzlich musste sie lachen.

Wieder einmal sahen beide Männer sie fragend an.

„Ach Glimmy, das ist doch mein Piercing!" Sie grinste.

„Äh… ja. Das weiß ich doch." Brummte der Zwerg, so als hätte er genau gewusst, wovon sie sprach, war in Wirklichkeit aber zu feige, zuzugeben, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte.

„Also ihr…"

„Außerdem heißt es GIMLI!" fügte der Zwerg noch deutlich hinzu.

Kim warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Also ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, was mir alles passiert ist… es reicht wirklich für einen Tag!" Mit der rechten Hand spielte sie an den Zinnbechern herum, die auf dem Tisch standen. Dies tat sie für gewöhnlich, wenn sie in Gedanken versunken, oder äußerst gelangweilt war – und von Langeweile konnte sie nach diesem Tag nun wirklich nicht sprechen.

„Ich bin als Diebin gejagt worden, habe einen alten Mann belogen, habe mir die Hand aufgeschlitzt, und bin beinahe auch noch überfallen worden – und das alles, an nur einem Tag!" Erzählte sie und fügte dann noch ironisch hinzu: „Gott muss mich wirklich hassen!"

„Vergiss die Tavernenschlägerei nicht, die ich gerade noch so verhindern konnte!" Ergänzte Legolas und lächelte.

Kim warf ihm nur einen düsteren Blick zu.

„Erst Mal einen ordentlichen Schluck…" Gimli griff zum Krug, und goss sich etwas ein.

„Gute Idee!" sagte Kim, und wollte ebenfalls einen der Becher ergreifen.

„Nein." Der Elb hatte den Krug genommen, und ihn außerhalb Kims Reichweite gestellt.

„Hee. Was soll das?" fragte Kim trotzig.

„Du bist dafür zu jung." Sagte Legolas freundlich, aber bestimmt.

„Hallo? Ich bin 21!"

„Sag' ich doch, zu jung!" Er lächelte.

„Ach ja, wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass du in der Position bist, mir das vorzuschreiben? Wie alt bist du denn?" stichelte Kim.

„2931 Jahre."

„Ja klar." Kim schmollte und Legolas musste bei diesem Anblick lachen.

Einen Augenblick herrschte betretenes Schweigen, dass von Gimli gebrochen wurde. „Wer hat dich eigentlich Überfallen?"

„Das war vielleicht komisch. Der Typ lief mir hinterher, und dann war er plötzlich weg, und dann stand er auf einmal vor mir…" Sie gestikulierte dabei wild mit den Händen.

„Und dann?" Wollte der Elb wissen.

„Dann habe ich meinen Super-Mega-Photonen-Faser gezogen, und ihn mutig in die Flucht geschlagen!" Sie grinste.

„Vielleicht sollten wir dem Büttel bescheid sagen?" Wandte Legolas sich an den Zwerg, und überging Kim dabei… Versehentlich?

„Ach nee Jungs, das hätte eh keinen Sinn. Der pennt seinen Rausch aus. Außerdem wird mein Freund bestimmt nix mehr anstellen!" Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Der Elb zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Na ich hab ihm erzählt, dass, wenn ich meinen Faser bediene, und ihn damit abschieße, er zu Staub zerfällt!" Sie strahlte, doch die beiden Männer sahen sie erschrocken an.

„Tut er das wirklich?" Fragte der Zwerg sichtlich schockiert.

„Ach quatsch! Das ist doch nur ein Handy! Aber der Typ hat mir echt geglaubt!" versicherte sie den Beiden. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was die hier alle für Drogen schlucken, aber davon will ich auch welche!" Sie lachte.

„Aber wie genau hast du nun bewirkt, dass er niemandem mehr ein Leid zufügt?" fragte Legolas neugierig.

„Ganz einfach!" Kim drückte kurz auf der Tastatur herum, und hielt dem Elben das Handy unter die Nase. „Ich habe einfach ein Foto von ihm gemacht!"


	4. Kapitel 3  Zigeuner

„Boah." Stöhnte Kim auf, und ließ sich auf einen großen Stein sinken. „Ich kann nicht mehr. Meine Füße bringen mich um."

Der Elb seufzte, und rieb sich resignierend die Schläfen. Seit sie vor einigen Stunden die Stadt verlassen hatten, um sich auf den Weg nach Edoras zu machen, war Kim wieder in ihre altes Muster verfallen, und jammerte in immer kleiner werdenden Abständen, über ihre schmerzenden Füße.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!" maulte das Mädchen den Zwerg an.

„Nein, es ist deine!" stänkerte dieser zurück.

„Aber nur, weil du nicht alleine auf einem Pferd sitzen kannst…" fuhr Kim fort, wurde aber unsanft unterbrochen.

„Du doch auch nicht!"

„Hört doch auf zu streiten..." Warf Legolas ein, doch die beiden sahen ihn nur kurz an, und diskutierten dann weiter.

„Ich reite schließlich schon immer mit Legolas!" plusterte Gimli sich auf.

„Na und? Du hast wenigstens schon mal auf so nem Monster-Gaul gesessen. Ich nicht. Ich kann nicht mal reiten!" Kim verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog eine Schnute.

„Aber dafür…" begann der Zwerg.

„Schluss jetzt." Sagte Legolas streng. „Ihr habt beide daran Schuld, dass wir nun zu Fuß gehen. Wenn ihr nicht ständig streiten würdet…"

„Hier streitet niemand!" Fuhr Gimli ihn an, und drehte den beiden den Rücken zu. „Ich gehe austreten." Grummelte er noch, und verschwand im Gestrüpp.

Kim seufzte abermals und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Was mache ich hier eigentlich?" Frustriert hob sie den Blick, und sah Legolas an.

„Kim…" Die Stimme des Elben hatte an Härte verloren. Er kam auf das Mädchen zu, und ging vor ihr in die Hocke, um ihr besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Wir haben doch darüber gesprochen. Du musst mir einfach vertrauen."

„Ja… ich weiß. Aber das ist hier alles so merkwürdig…" Sie gestikulierte. „Ich meine, ich latsche mit zwei komischen Typen durch die Walachai, dabei will ich doch nur nach Hause." Ihr Blick wurde wehmütig, als sie an ihr Heim dachte.

„Kim… Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich dich zu jemanden bringe, der dir helfen kann, oder?"

„Ja… Aber… es ist nur…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier sind keine Autos, ich hab keinen Handyempfang, und mein Deo versagt auch langsam… Ich weiß nicht mal, in welchem Staat wir sind. Iowa? Nevada? Sind wir überhaupt noch in den USA?"

„USA?" fragte Legolas mit skeptischem Blick.  
>„Ja…" begann Kim, doch Gimli schnitt ihr das Wort ab.<p>

„Wir sollten aufbrechen." Brummte der Zwerg, der soeben aus dem Gebüsch geklettert war, und nun scheinbar wieder erträgliche Laune hatte.

Prüfend warf der Elb einen Blick auf den Himmel. „Er hat Recht. Vertrau mir einfach." Er lächelte.

„Tja, ohne euch bin ich in der Stadt nicht weit gekommen, also hoffe ich mal, dass ihr nicht so schwer gestört seid, und mich in die nächste Freakshow schleift."

Legolas sah sie fragen an.

„Ja… was hab ich denn auch für eine Wahl?" Sagte Kim niedergeschlagen, und erhob sich, um den Weg in südlicher Richtung fortzusetzen.

Eine ganze Weile wanderte Kim stumm mit den beiden Gefährten, tief versunken in ihre trüben Gedanken, doch nach und nach nahm sie davon Abstand. Sie begann der Umgebung wieder mehr Beachtung zu schenken, lauschte einer altelbischen Geschichte, die Legolas zum Besten gab, und konzentrierte sich allmählich wieder stärker darauf, die beiden Männer in den Wahnsinn zu treiben – immerhin schmerzten ihre Füße nach wie vor.

Als die Sonne bereits hoch im Zenit stand, rasteten sie an einem kleinen Flusslauf, und schlugen ein notdürftiges Lager auf. Kim hatte sich im Gras niedergelassen, und einen der Schuhe ausgezogen, um mit den Händen behutsam ihre Fußsohlen zu massieren, die sie kaum noch spürte.

„Gimli hol die Töpfe raus!" Ertönte die Stimme des Elben, noch ehe er aus dem Unterholz geklettert war, und neben dem Zwerg landete ein totes Tier. „Es gibt Kaninchen!"

Gimli lachte erfreut, und begann sogleich, mit Töpfen und Pfannen herumzuklappern, und diese in die Glut des Feuers zu schieben, dass eigens zum Kochen entfacht wurde.

Kim beobachtete das Tier mit Abscheu, und als der Zwerg begann, ihm das Fell abzuziehen, spürte sie den aufsteigenden Ekel in sich. „Boah…" Sie drehte den Kopf weg. „…Zwerg, du bist ekelig!"

Gimli hielt kurz in seiner Arbeit inne, und blickte sie verwirrt an. Als das Mädchen keine Reaktion zeigte, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern, und wandte sich wieder dem Kaninchen zu.

Nur wenig später, stieg ein wunderbarer Duft auf, als Legolas die Kelle in das fertige Kaninchenragout tauchte, und in eine kleine Schale goss. Diese hielt er Kim, seiner Weggefährtin, vor die Nase.

„Ich esse das nicht!" Sie verschränkte die Arme, und zog eine Schnute.

Ratlos blickte Legolas sie an. „Warum?"

„Weil Glimmy damit gerade Saw gespielt hat… das… bäh…" Die junge Frau verzog das Gesicht.

Der Elb, der es mittlerweile wirklich aufgegeben hatte, sich über irgendetwas an ihrem Verhalten zu wundern, resignierte. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was dieses Saw ist…" Er wandte sich von Kim ab, und reichte dem Zwerg die kleine Holzschale, ehe er in den Büschen verschwand, und irgendetwas vor sich hinmurmelte, das das Mädchen nicht verstehen konnte.

Mit schlechtem Gewissen sah die junge Frau ihm hinterher, und dann den Zwerg an. „Ist er… jetzt sauer?" Irgendwie tat es ihr ein bisschen Leid, aber so etwas zu essen, das konnte nun wirklich niemand von ihr verlangen.

„Nein." Brummte Gimli. „Ich glaub, der kann gar nicht wirklich sauer sein!" Er lachte, und Kim schenkte ihn für die aufmunternden Worte ein Lächeln.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und der Elb kehrte zu seinen beiden Gefährten zurück. In der Hand trug er einen kleinen Beutel, den er Kim zuwarf.

„Was is das?" Wollte diese wissen.

„Beeren." Nun ergriff auch Legolas eine der Holzschüsseln, und tat sich ein wenig Kaninchenragout auf.

Kim öffnete den Knoten des Lederbands, und blickte ins Innere des Beutels. Er hatte Recht. „Danke!" Freute sie sich, und holte einige dunkelrote Beeren hervor, die sie sich sofort in den Mund schob. „Mmmmh… Lecker!"

Doch sie wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Legolas seine Schale bei Seite stellte, und sein Schwert zog. Alarmiert dadurch standen auch und Kim auf, und blickten sich fragend um.

„Was ist?" wollte das Mädchen wissen.

„Wir bekommen Besuch." Stellte der Elb fest. „Sie kommen aus nördlicher Richtung…" Er kniff die Augen zusammen, und blickte zu jenem Punkt in der Ferne.

Der Zwerg zog seine Axt, und gesellte sich neben seinen Freund, um ebenfalls nach Norden zu blicken. Kim hingegen trat hinter die beiden Männer, und sah ihnen gespannt über die Schulter.

„Da ist doch gar nichts…" sagte sie, fast ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Doch." Bestätigte der Elb.  
>Einige Augenblicke später konnte auch das Mädchen eine Bewegung am Horizont ausmachen, die allmählich größer wurde, je näher sie ihnen kam.<p>

„Wow. Du musst ja gute Augen haben!" Sagte sie beeindruckt.

Legolas sah kurz über die Schulter, und grinste das Mädchen an. „Das ist nicht das einzig Gute an mir!"

Kim spürte die aufsteigende Röte in ihren Wangen, und wich verlegen seinem Blick aus. Sie räusperte sich. „Was kommt da?" Versuchte sie, das angeschlagene Thema zu übergehen, und deutete mit der Hand nach Norden.

„Wagen." Erklärte Legolas, der seinen Blick mittlerweile wieder nach vorne gerichtet hatte. Er ließ es sich allerdings nicht nehmen, Kim noch einmal ins Gesicht zu schauen, in dem sich nun deutliche Röte auf ihren Wangen abzeichnete.

Das Mädchen bemerkte, dass er sie anstarrte. „Was?" Fragte sie schnippisch.

„Ich habe auch ziemlich gute Ohren, weißt du?" er musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

„Ja… Natürlich…" Kim geriet ins stocken und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

Die Wagen, entpuppten sich als ganzer Track, und wurden von stämmigen Pferden gezogen. Kim entdeckte an einigen Vehikeln aufgemalte Bilder, die darauf hindeuteten, dass es sich bei dieser Gesellschaft um einen Zirkus oder etwas in der Art handeln musste.

„Seid gegrüßt, Wanderer!" Die Kolonne hatte nahe ihrem Lagerplatz halt gemacht, und eine alte Frau, mit grauen Haaren und farbenfroher Kleidung hatte das Wort an sie gerichtet. Das Mädchen erkannte in der Alten eine Zigeunerin.

„Seid auch Ihr gegrüßt!" Legolas neigte den Kopf zum Gruße.

„Wohin des Weges, Elb?" Wollte die Alte wissen.

„Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Edoras, anlässlich der Hochzeit zwischen Lady Eowyn und Lord Faramir."

Die Alte lächelte. „Genau wie…"

„Hochzeit?" Fragte Kim entgeistert. „Ich will nach Hause!" Eingeschnappt verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

Der Elb stöhnte leicht genervt auf. „Kim, ich habe dir doch gesagt…"

„Ja ja, dass ich dir vertrauen soll… Boah, wenn ich jedes Mal einen Doller dafür bekommen würde, wenn du das sagst, dann wäre ich jetzt schon reich."

„Ich…" Legolas starrte sie sprachlos an.

Die Alte auf ihrem Wagen räusperte sich, und versuchte noch einmal, das Wort an die kleine, merkwürdige Gruppe zu richten. „Nun, wir sind ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Edoras. Können wir euch mitnehmen?"

„Jaaaa!" Rief Kim sofort ohne nachzudenken, und ließ die alte Zigeunerin zusammenschrecken.

„Kim, ich weiß nicht…" Begann Legolas, und überlegte, ob es klug wäre, das Angebot anzunehmen. Er blickte zu seinem Freund hinüber, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Kim hingegen sah abwechselnd von Legolas zu Gimli. „Ich hab keinen Bock hier weiter durch die Steppe zu latschen. Also ich fahre auf jeden Fall mit!" Sagte sie bestimmt.

Die Zigeunerin warf ihr einen abschätzenden Blick zu, und deutete mit der Hand nach hinten. „Ihr könnt Euch am Ende des Wagens auf die Planken setzen."

„Gut!" Lächelte Kim, und ging erst zu ihrem Platz am Feuer, wo sie ihre Schuhe und den Lederbeutel, den Gimli ihr als Ersatz für ihre Handtasche gegeben hatte, aufsammelte, und schließlich um den Wagen herum, um dort Platz zu nehmen.

„Euer Weib ist… seltsam." Die Alte warf einen Blick zurück, um sicher zu gehen, dass Kim sie nicht hören konnte.

Der Elb überlegte einen Moment, ehe es ihm dämmerte. „Oh, sie ist nicht mein… Weib."

Gimli lachte.

„Ist schon gut. Ihr seid mir keine Erklärung schuldig." Die Alte hob abwehrend die Hand. „Packt nun, wir wollen weiter." Sagte sie, und richtete den Blick wieder nach vorn.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, mit diesen Leuten zu ziehen…" sagte der Elb leise zu seinem Freund, als sie dabei waren, das Notdürftige Lager, dass sie für das Mittagsmahl aufgeschlagen hatten, abzubauen.

Gimli schnaubte. „Dieses Mädchen treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn. Vielleicht wird sie so ein wenig erträglicher…"

„Ja. Vielleicht." Bestätigte Legolas, und die beiden schlossen zum Track auf, der seinen Weg nach Süden fortsetzte.

Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit machte die Kolonne halt, und bildete aus den Wagen einen Kreis, der den Platz in der Mitte von äußeren Einflüssen abschirmte.

Legolas und Gimli, die den größten Teil zu Fuß zurückgelegt hatten, und neben den Wagen her gelaufen waren, halfen nun, die schweren Holzgefährte zu rangieren. Ein großes Feuer wurde auf dem Platz in der Mitte entfacht, und Bänke aufgestellt. Zwei der Zigeuner kümmerten sich um das leibliche Wohl, und in den späten Abendstunden kehrte endlich Ruhe im Lager ein.

Kim hatte sich auf einer Bank nieder gelassen, und starrte nachdenklich ins Feuer. Wieder einmal hatten ihre Gedanken an die seltsamen Geschehnisse in den letzten Tagen, und ihr Heimweh sie eingeholt.

„Ihr seht bekümmert aus, mein Kind…" Die alte Zigeunerin war an Kim heran getreten, und hatte ihr eine Stola über die Schultern gelegt, ehe sie neben ihr Platz nahm. Dankbar ergriff das Mädchen das Wollstück, und zog es vor der Brust zusammen. Das rosafarbene Shirt, das sie trug, und das seit zwei Tagen, unter extremen Bedingungen, sehr gelitten hatte, schützte sie nicht wirklich vor der abendlichen Kälte.

„Ich denke nur nach." Sagte das Mädchen und überspielte dabei ihre Melancholie.

„Gebt mir Eure Hand." Bat die Alte.

Kim gehorchte, und blickte die Frau neben ihr skeptisch an. „Was kommt jetzt?"

„Ich werde in Eure Zukunft sehen." Prüfend fuhr die Zigeunerin mit den Fingerspitzen durch Kims Handfläche. „Aaaaah!" Begann sie ihre Vorhersage.

„Was seht ihr?" Kim wurde neugierig, und beobachtete die Alte.

Diese jedoch grinste sie an. „Die Liebe!"

Kim zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, wartete aber ab, was die andere Frau ihr zu erzählen hatte.

„Die Liebe wird in Euer Leben treten…" Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Nein…"

„Was, wird sie nun doch nicht in mein Leben treten?" sagte das Mädchen mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Nein…" Die Alte sah auf, und lächelte das Mädchen an.

„Mama Alhenna…" ertönte eine kräftige, männliche Stimme hinter ihnen, und unterbrach das Gespräch. „…ich muss Euch dringend sprechen, es geht um Euren Sohn, Milo. Ich bringe schlechte Kunde…" Der Mann, der offenbar den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen war, wirkte erschöpft, und ein Ausdruck des Bedauerns hatte sich über seine Züge gelegt.

Die Alte wirkte wie erstarrte, nickte dann aber, und erhob sich, um den Fremden in ihren Wagen zu führen.

Kim sah den beiden einen Moment hinterher, und richtete dann ihr Augenmerk nachdenklich auf ihre Handfläche. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr sie die Konturen nach, die sich im Inneren abzeichneten. „Die Liebe…" murmelte sie vor sich hin, und sah Gedankenverloren auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf Legolas, der einige Meter entfernt an einen der Wagen gelehnt stand, und sich mit einem der Zigeuner unterhielt. Als er ihrem Blick begegnete, hob er kurz die Hand zum Gruße. Schnell wandte das Mädchen sich wieder ab. Sie fühlte sich ertappt. „Pah! Handlesen, so ein Blödsinn…" verärgert stand sie auf, und begab sich, noch immer vor sich hin schimpfend, zum Wagen der bärtigen Dame, die ihr ein warmes Lager für die Nacht angeboten hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen war Kim schon früh auf den Beinen. Ihr Nachtlager war, auch wenn es überdacht und warm war, sehr unbequem gewesen, und sie hatte nur schlecht schlafen können. Leise schlich sie sich aus dem Wagen, um ihre Gastgeberin nicht wecken - auch, wenn diese lautstark Schnarchte, und nicht den Eindruck machte, dass sie einen leichten Schlaf hätte.

Müde setzte die junge Frau sich ans Feuer und rieb sich den letzten Schlaf aus den Augen. Neben ihr saß ein zierliches, blondes Mädchen mit kurzem Haar, dass etwa ihr Alter haben musste. Sie stellte sich Kim als Sarlina vor, und war Tänzerin, die mit der Truppe durch die Lande zog.

„Was ist das…?" Fragte Kim, und blickte abschätzend auf eine kleine Tasse, die Sarlina ihr wortlos hingehalten hatte, und die mit einer duftenden Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.

„Du solltest es trinken, es vertreibt die Schlafgeister aus deinem Körper…" Das blonde Mädchen lächelte.

Kim nahm den Becher entgegen, und sog den Duft tief ein, ehe sie kurz an dem exotischen Gebräu nippte. „Was ist da eigentlich drin?" Ihr Blick zeigte Skepsis.

„Nur ein paar Wurzeln. Du kannst es ohne Bedenken trinken." Das Mädchen hob ihre Tasse und prostete ihr zu, bevor sie trank.

„Gut!" Lächelte Kim, und leerte auch ihre Tasse in wenigen Zügen. Sarlina hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, der aromatische Tee entfaltete schon bald seine Wirkung, und sie fühlte sich ausgeruhter und besser. „Gar nicht mal übel!"

„Ja…" Das Mädchen lächelte. „Hier…" Sie drückte Kim einen kleinen Beutel in die Hand. „Kannst du behalten, ich habe noch genügend Vorräte davon."

„Danke!" freute sich Kim, und öffnete den Beutel einen Spalt breit, um den süßen Geruch der getrockneten Wurzeln einzuatmen.

„Scheiße!" Der Elb war an die beiden Frauen heran getreten, und gesellte sich zu ihnen auf die Bank.

„Scheiße?" fragte die Tänzerin und blickte Kim an.

„Ja, also…" begann die junge Frau, wurde aber von Legolas unterbrochen.

„Das bedeutet Guten Morgen!" erklärte er.

„Aaaah!" Sagte Sarlina. „Scheiße… Ist das so Recht?"

Beide blickten Kim an, und diese stammelte nur ein „Also… ich… ja." Sie ließ die Schultern hängen, und resignierte.

„Wir brechen bald auf, packe bitte deine Habe zusammen." Sagte Legolas. „Wir reisen allein weiter."

„Warum denn das?" Fragte Kim, fast schon empört.

„Die Alte Frau hat schlechte Kunde bekommen. Der Track kehrt um." Sacht klopfte er Kim auf die Schulter, erhob sich dann, und ließ die beiden Frauen allein.

„Das ist schlimm." Sagte Sarlina nachdenklich.

„Was ist denn geschehen?" Hakte Kim nach.

„Milo… Er ist der einzige Sohn von Mutter Alhenna. Soweit es mir zugetragen wurde, ist er gefallen." Das Mädchen wirkte erschüttert.

„Warum steht er dann… Oh." Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Kim begriff, was das andere Mädchen gemeint hatte, und verstummte beschämt.

Sarlina stellte ihre Tasse bei Seite, und erhob sich, um beim Abbruch des Lagers zu helfen.

„Warte mal." Sagte Kim, und stand auch auf. „Ich möchte dir auch etwas schenken…" Sie wühlte in ihrem Handtaschen-Beutel, und zog einen kleinen, gläsernen Flakon hervor, den sie dem blonden Mädchen in die Hand drückte.

„Das sieht schön aus…" Sagte dieses und betrachtete die kleine Flasche.

„Es riecht auch sehr schön!" Kim nahm das Geschenk wieder an sich, öffnete die kleine Kappe, und sprühte Sarlina etwas von dem silbrigglänzenden Inhalt auf den Hals.

„Oh das ist ja wunderbar…" Sagte diese verträumt, und genoss den blumigen Duft. „Hab Dank, Freundin!"

Die beiden Mädchen umarmten sich, und die Tänzerin kehrte ihr den Rücken.

Nur wenig später hatte die Gemeinschaft sich aufgelöst, und der Track begann seinen Weg nach Norden. Legolas, Gimli und Kim standen in der einsamen Weite, und blickten ihren neuen Freunden hinterher.

„Was hat die Alte eigentlich zu dir gesagt?" Erkundigte sich Legolas bei Kim, und sah die junge Frau an.

Diese Schulterte gerade ihren neuen Rucksack, den die bärtige Dame ihr geschenkt hatte, und in dem sie die Stola von Mutter Alhenna, den Beutel von Sarlina und ihre Handtasche aufbewahrte. „Och nichts Besonderes…" Wehrte Kim die Frage ab, und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Links ist da, wo der Daumen rechts ist!"

Legolas blickte irritiert auf seine Hände. „Was?" 


	5. Kapitel 4  Gemeinsame Nacht

Die kleine Dreiergruppe kam an diesem zweiten Tag besser voran, als Legolas, und vor allem Gimli, es für möglich gehalten hätten. Kim erschien nun viel ausgeglichener, und sie beschwerte sich weniger oft über ihre schmerzenden Füße. Mit großen Augen bestaunte sie die Landschaft, die zwar karg aber dennoch majestätisch vor ihnen lag. Zur Mittagszeit hatten sie eine Rast eingelegt, um sich zu stärken, und damit Kim ihre Füße ein wenig ausruhen konnte. Sie hatte sich bisher zwar viel tapferer geschlagen, als in den vergangenen Tagen, aber die beiden Männer wollten ihr einfach so weniger Möglichkeiten bieten, sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

„Wenn es in dem Tempo weiter geht, können wir unser Nachtlager in der Nähe der Stadt aufschlagen!" Sagte Legolas, als sie ihr verspätetes Mittagsmahl einnahmen, und biss in ein Stück Brot.

„Ist es nicht besser direkt zur Stadt zu laufen?" erkundigte sich Kim.

„Nein. Wir wären erst tief in der Nacht dort, und ich denke, es wäre für alle Beteiligten besser, wenn wir dem König erst morgen früh um Audienz ersuchen." Er lächelte das Mädchen an, rang aber in Gedanken auch mit der Frage: Wie würden seine alten Freunde auf Kim reagieren? Immerhin war sie mehr als ungewöhnlich.

„Ok…" Sagte Kim nur, und stopfte sich einige Beeren in den Mund, die der Elb ihr gesammelt hatte.

Auch im weiteren Verlauf des Tages kamen die Drei gut voran. Sie wanderten die Westemnet querfeldein, und Legolas erklärte Kim, die sich über den merkwürdigen Namen gewundert hatte, dass Westemnet auf rohirrisch so viel bedeutete, wie Plateau des Westens, und eine der fünf Regionen Rohans war.

Das Mädchen hörte zwar seinen Erzählungen gespannt zu, doch fragte sie sich insgeheim, ob er Geistesgestört oder zumindest irgendwie andersartig war. Es musste unendlich viel Zeit – und Fantasie – kosten, sich diese ganze Welt auszudenken, und diese Rolle, die er ihr vorspielte… fast kam es ihr so vor, als wäre das für ihn alles real. Aber das war absurd, und sie verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Viel mehr beschäftigte sie die Frage, wie er dass alles anstellte. Hatte er keine Arbeit? Aber wie finanzierte er dann sein Kostüm? Kim hätte ihn zu gern danach gefragt, doch sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein, denn immerhin war sie hier draußen, in der öden Wildnis, auf die beiden angewiesen.

Ihr Nachtlager hatten sie erst aufgeschlagen, nachdem der Mond schon hoch am Himmel stand, und die Dunkelheit sich über das Land gelegt hatte. Die beiden Männer wählten einen Platz, der zwischen einer kleinen Hügelgruppe lag, die hier und da mit Grasbüscheln bedeckt war, und ihnen so ein wenig Schutz bot.

Kim hatte die Stola umgelegt, die Mutter Alhenna ihr geschenkt hatte, und stand mit dem Rücken zum Feuer, auf einem der Hügel. Die Männer kümmerten sich um die Zubereitung des Abendessens, und Legolas hatte das Mädchen zur Wache ausgeschickt, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ein wenig Fleisch aß, wenn sie nicht sah, wie Gimli die Tiere zubereitete.

Nachdenklich betrachtete das Mädchen die schwachen Lichter der Stadt, die in der Ferne verschwommen glimmten. Ein kalter Windhauch blies ihr ins Gesicht, und wirbelte ihr Haar verspielt durcheinander. Sie zog die Stola fester um ihre Schultern, um sich vor der abendlichen Kälte zu schützen.

Und nur wenig später riefen die Männer zum Abendessen, und Kim konnte ihren Wachposten verlassen. Der Elb reichte ihr eine Schale, die einige, helle Fleischstückchen enthielt, und sie hielt prüfend ihre Nase darüber.

„Das ist Geflügel." Erklärte Legolas, als er ihren fragenden Blick sah.

Und ganz langsam, erst sehr zaghaft, begann Kim die Schale zu leeren. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass das Essen gar nicht mal so übel war, und stellte zufrieden ihre Schüssel bei Seite.

„Es ist spät. Wir sollten uns schlafen legen." Sagte der Elb, und bereitete sich für die Nacht vor.

Der Zwerg tat es ihm gleich, warf seine altbekannte Leinendecke über, und rollte sich auf die Seite.

Für Kim hingegen war diese Erfahrung etwas völlig Neues. Noch nie hatte sie unter freiem Himmel geschlafen, mit Ausnahme der Nacht, als sie in diesem Alptraum aufgewacht war, doch da war sie bewusstlos gewesen, und das zählte nicht.

„Sollten wir keine Wache aufstellen?" Fragte das Mädchen skeptisch.

„Nicht nötig." Beruhigte sie der Elb.

„Aber warum musste ich dann…" Begann Kim, stockte jedoch mitten im Satz. „Ich sollte das nicht sehen, oder?" Sie deutete auf den Topf mit Fleischresten, der nun neben dem Feuer stand.

„Ein schlaues Kind!" Stichelte Gimli.

Der Elb sah sie nur kurz an, und legte sich mit seinem Umhang bedeckt, zum schlafen.

Kim seufzte, faltete die Wollstola zusammen, und legte sie als Kissen auf den Platz, den sie sich zum schlafen ausgesucht hatte. Von Gimli hatte sie eine alte Decke bekommen, mit der sie sich zudecken konnte.

„Wünsche wohl zu ruhen." Sagte Legolas, und schloss die Augen. Während des Ringkriegs hatte er oft mit offenen Augen schlafen müssen, aus der Vorsicht heraus, im Schlaf überrascht zu werden. Doch jetzt, wo der bedrohliche Schatten aus Mordor fort war, hielt er dies nicht mehr für nötig.

„Gute Nacht." Sagte das Mädchen, und zog sich die Decke bis ins Gesicht. Ein muffiger Geruch, der Kim an feuchten Hund erinnerte, stieg ihr in die Nase, und mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen schlug sie die Decke zurück.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Legolas, doch auch der Zwerg hatte sich aufgerichtet, und blickte sie an.

„Die Decke stinkt!" Jammerte Kim.

„Wir haben leider nichts anderes mehr. Versuch einfach zu schlafen." Der Elb lehnte sich zurück, und schloss die Augen wieder.

„Aber wenn ich mich aufdecke, dann wird mir kalt, und dann kann ich nicht schlafen..." Protestierte Kim, und zog einen Schmollmund.

Der Elb seufzte. „Willst du meinen Umhang haben?"

„Ja, bitte." Säuselte Kim zuckersüß.

Nachdem der Elb ihr den Umhang gebracht hatte, und sich mit der muffigen Decke auf seinen Schlafplatz zurückgezogen hatte, sagte er abermals: „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht!" Entgegnete auch Kim, und zog nun den Mantel bis zur Nasenspitze hoch. Er roch überraschend frisch, nach Wald und Gräsern, und erinnerte Kim an einen herrlichen Spaziergang im Wald. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob er wohl auch so gut roch, schalt sich dann aber in Gedanken selbst, verärgert darüber, sich bei etwas ertappt zu haben. Sie verdrängte diese Gedanken, mit dem festen Vorsatz, nun zu schlafen, und schloss die Augen.

Irgendwo in den Hügeln um das Lager herum, raschelte es, und Kim riss ängstlich die Augen auf. „Ähm..." begann sie. „Ich will ja nicht stören, oder so, aber WAS war das?"

„Was?" Legolas hatte müde die Augen geöffnet, und sah sie an.

„Das war so ein... Da! Schon wieder!" Angestrengt lauschte das Mädchen in die Dunkelheit.

„Das waren die Geräusche der Natur... Wird nur ein Tier gewesen sein... Schlaf jetzt." Der Elb schloss abermals die Augen.

„TIEEEEER?" zog Kim das Wort ängstlich in die Länge.

„Ja, ein Vogel oder dergleichen."

„Ach so... hier gibt's aber doch gar keine Bäume..." schloss das Mädchen.

„Dann war es wohl eine Ratte." Grummelte der Zwerg.

„Aha." Sagte Kim gelassen, fügte aber hysterisch hinzu: „Hier gibt es RATTEN?" Ängstlich blickte sie umher, und zog sich Legolas Umhang über die Nasenspitze. Niemand beantwortete ihre Frage, und so nahm dieser Gedanke von ihr Besitz. „Sagt mal, das Fleisch vorhin, das war doch Geflügel, oder?"

„Ja.." Murmelte der Elb im Halbschlaf.

„Aber hier gibt es doch KEINE Vögel..." Kim fühlte sich verarscht. „Das war doch nicht etwa ne Ratte, oder?"

„Nein." Murmelten beide Männer wie aus einem Mund, doch Gimli, der es sich offenbar nicht nehmen lies, dem Mädchen hin und wieder die anstrengenden Tage heimzuzahlen, fügte noch etwas hinzu: „Das war Eidechse."

„Waaaas?" Fuhr Kim schockiert auf, und blickte zu dem Zwerg hinüber, der immer noch friedlich auf seinem Lager ruhte.

„Gimli." Tadelte Legolas seinen Freund, und richtete dann seine Worte an das Mädchen. „Das war wirklich Geflügel, Kim."

Diese seufzte nur und ließ sich langsam wieder auf den Rücken sinken. Unbehaglich rutschte sie auf ihrem Schlafplatz hin und her, zog den Umhang zu Recht, schob einen Arm unter den Kopf, und drehte sich auf die Seite. „AU!" Jaulte sie plötzlich auf.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?" Fragte der Elb, und ein genauer Zuhörer, wahrscheinlich sogar ein ungenauer, hätte den genervten Unterton in seiner Stimme entdeckt.

„Oh..." Sagte Kim, und klaubte etwas von dem sandigen Untergrund, auf dem sie lagen. „Nur ein Stein." Sagte sie kleinlaut, und drehte den elenden Übeltäter zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„Schlaf jetzt, Kim!" Sprach der Elb mit Nachdruck in der Stimme, und schloss die Augen wieder.

Langsam kehrte die Stille der Nacht in das Lager zurück, und Kim versuchte fieberhaft, nicht an Ratten zu denken. Doch so sehr sie sich bemühte, es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen.

„Aaaaaah!" Kreischte das Mädchen und sprang panikerfüllt auf die Beine.

Alarmiert durch ihren Schrei waren auch Gimli und Legolas aufgesprungen, beide mit gezückten Waffen. „Was ist, was hast du gesehen?" Brummte der Zwerg.

„D.. d... da krabbelte was auf meinem Arm..." Sie deutete mit ausgestrecktem, zitternden Arm auf Legolas Umhang, der nun auf dem Boden lag.

„Argh!" Schimpfte der Zwerg. „Hält man es denn für möglich...?" Wütend stapfte er zu seinem Lager zurück, und ließ sich abermals auf den Boden sinken.

„Kim…" Nun Tadelte Legolas sie, anstatt den wütenden Zwerg.

„Bitte, guck ob da was ist..." Flehte sie den Elben an.

Seufzend steckte dieser sein Schwert weg, und hob den Mantel auf.

„Ein Käfer." Sagte er, mit dem ersten flüchten Blick auf das Untier.

„Iiiiih, ein Käfer." Jammerte Kim.

„Ach nein. Es ist nur eine Spinne." Sagte der Elb, und streckte seine Finger danach aus.

„NUR eine Spinne? Hallo? Geht's noch?" Kim sah ihn mit großen, von Angst und Ekel erfüllten Augen an.

„Hier sieh nur..." Er hielt ihr die Handfläche hin, auf der ein schwarzer Krümel mit acht Beinen saß.

„Iiiiih… Geeeeh weg..." sie machte einige Schritte rückwärts.

Er schloss die Finger wieder. „Die hat viel mehr Angst vor dir, als..."

„FALSCH!" schnitt Kim ihm energisch das Wort ab. „Mach die weg..."

Der Elb ging zurück zu seinem Lager, und setzte die Spinne unweit seines Schlafplatzes aus.

„Was machst du denn da?" Hatte Kim entgeistert gefragt, als er die Spinne freiließ.

„Ich schenke ihr die Freiheit..."

„Nein. Mach die tot."

„Sie ist doch nur ein friedliches Lebewesen, und hat nicht verdient, durch meine Hand zu sterben." Der Elb lächelte die junge Frau an.

„Dann nimm halt den Fuß!" Meckerte Kim, empört über die Aktion des Elben. „Nur eine tote Spinne, ist eine gute Spinne!"

„Sie ist doch schon fort." Er hatte sich erneut zum schlafen auf seinem Lager ausgestreckt.

„Na toll, und was ist wenn sie wieder kommt...?" Maulte das Mädchen beleidigt.

„Dann werde ich..."

„RUHE!" Brüllte der Zwerg, und hatte sich abrupt aufgerichtet. „Ich – will – endlich - schlafen." Schnaubte er.

„Verzeih, mein Freund." Wandte Legolas sich an Gimli, und blickte dann zu dem schockierten Mädchen hinüber, das offenbar nicht wusste, wie sie mit dem wütenden Ausbruch des Zwerges umgehen sollte. „Auch du solltest jetzt endlich schlafen... BITTE!"

Kim seufzte resignierend, und richtete sich erneut auf ihrem Lager ein, diesmal allerdings lehnte sie sich gegen den Hügel, so dass sie im sitzen schlafen konnte. „Es wäre alles einfacher, wenn Spinnen beim krabbeln Krach machen würden…" Murmelte das Mädchen, und hatten den Blick in den Sternenhimmel gerichtet. Als Antwort erntete sie jedoch nur das verärgerte Schnauben des Zwerges.

„Gute Nacht, Jungs." Sagte sie versöhnlich.

„Gute Nacht, Kim." Schallte es von zwei Seiten auf sie ein.

Sie verkroch sich wieder unter den Elbenmantel, und bemühte sich verzweifelt, in den Schlaf zu finden. Doch ihre Gedanken kreisten weiterhin um Ratten und Spinnen. Nachdem eine ganze Weile vergangen war, und der Zwerg schon seit geraumer Zeit am schnarchen, gab die junge Frau es auf. Sie setzte sich auf, stocherte im Feuer, und füllte frisches Wasser in einen der kleinen Kessel, die Gimli mit sich herum schleppte. Wie gut, dass sie noch den Wurzeltee hatte, den Sarlina ihr geschenkt hatte… 


	6. Kapitel 5  Ankunft

Die Sonne streckte sanft ihre warmen Strahlen über das Land, und in der großen Doppeltür, die zu Eomer's Goldenen Hallen führte, erschienen die Silhouetten zweier Gestalten.

„Legolas… Gimli… meine Freunde…!" Begrüßte der König die alten Bekannten, und trat vor sie.

Der Elb neigte den Kopf zum Gruße, und konnte im Hintergrund einige weitere Besucher wahrnehmen, die anlässlich der Hochzeit von Eowyn und Faramir, angereist waren. Da war einmal Aragorn, König von Gondor und Gemahl von Arwen Abendstern, Frodo und Sam, die zwei Hobbits, die den einen Ring vernichtet hatten, und die anderen beiden Halblinge, Merry und Pippin, die mit ihm im Krieg gekämpft hatten. Auch Gandalf, der weiße Zauberer war am Hofe zu Gast. Freundlich nickte er auch ihnen zu. Er holte Luft, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, wurde er unsanft angerempelt.

„Boah… Jungs guckt mal, das is ja echt uuuunglaublich hier…" Eine schlanke Person drängelte sich rückwärts zwischen den beiden Freunden hindurch, und sprach mit sehr lockerer Zunge. Sie lallte.  
>„Ooooh Leggy…" Sie schlug dem Elb sacht auf den Bauch. „Das is so Endkrass hier…" Die junge Frau kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. „Hammer!"<p>

Der Zwerg kicherte in seinen Bart hinein, nachdem Kim seinem alten Freund einen neuen Kosenamen gegeben hatte.

„Leggy?" Fragte nun auch der König mit neckischem Unterton in der Stimme, und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Der Elb warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, hatte das Mädchen sich bereits umgedreht. Das Gesicht nachdenklich zu einer Schnute verzogen, pirschte sie sich leicht an den Herrn über Rohan heran. „Is der echt?" Lallte sie, und piekte vorsichtig mit dem Finger gegen die Brust des Königs.

„Ähm Kim…" Begann Legolas seine Erklärung, und fasste sie sanft an den Armen, um sie zurück zu ziehen. „Das ist König Eomer von Rohan. Herr der Rohirrim."

Der König setzte ein breites Grinsen auf. "Möchte ich dafür eine Erklärung hören?"

Legolas warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. "Nein!" Sagte er entschlossen.

"Warum eigentlich nicht?" stichelte der Zwerg, und eine gewisse Schadenfreude lag in seinen Worten.

„Genau…" Mischte sich die junge Frau erneut ein. „Glimmy hat Recht…" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Kim es reicht jetzt!" Fuhr der Elb sie in strengem Tonfall an, und tadelte sie.

Doch anstatt darauf einzugehen, bildeten sich dicke Tränen in den Augen des Mädchens, und sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. „Du bist so gemein…" Schluchzte sie. „Du magst mich gar nicht mehr…"

Legolas blickte zu Kim hinüber. Seine harten Worte taten ihm bereits leid, doch als er den Blick von seinen alten Gefährten auffing, die dieses Zwischenspiel mit Vergnügen beobachteten, zeichnete sich Hilflosigkeit in seinem Blick ab.

„Ich… also es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht mag…" Begann der Elb, und kratze sich nachdenklich am Kopf.

„Ich versteh' schon…" Schniefte Kim. „Du hasst mich…" Ihr Schluchzen nahm an Stärke zu, und sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Kim…" Versuchte der Elb es erneut.

„Nein!" Blockte das Mädchen ab.

Verzweifelt blickte der Elb zum König.

„Vielleicht hilft eine Entschuldigung!" Gab dieser zu bedenken, ließ es sich jedoch anmerken, dass ihn die Situation belustigte.

„Es…" Begann Legolas, und streckte vorsichtig die Finger nach ihrer Schulter aus. „Es tut mir leid." Sagte er kleinlaut.

Die junge Frau blickte auf. „Wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich."

„Ganz wirklich?" Kim wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Jaaahaa." Er lächelte.

„Ganz wirklich ehrlich?"

„Ja doch!"

Mit einem Male fiel die Traurigkeit von dem Mädchen ab, und schwang erneut in überdrehte Fröhlichkeit um. Ausgelassen drückte sie sich an den verdutzten Elb, wobei ihr Gesicht auf seiner Brust ruhte. „Das ist mein Leggy…" Ihre Stimme geriet erstaunlicherweise nun, da sie wieder fröhlich war, erneut ins wanken. Sie klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Brust, verdrehte die Augen, und brach zusammen.

Im letzten Augenblick konnte der Elb sie noch auffangen, sonst wäre das Mädchen zu Boden gestürzt. Er hielt sie fest, und zog sie auf seine Arme.

Aragorn, sein alter Freund und Weggefährte, war herbei geeilt, nachdem das Mädchen das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

„Um Himmels willen, was ist mit ihr?" Fragte der Waldläufer besorgt.

„Eleí thônd." Sagte der Elb, und trug die bewusstlose Kim an seinen alten Freunden vorbei.

„Ich glaube, jetzt seid ihr mir aber doch eine Erklärung schuldig, mein Freund!" Sagte Eomer freundlich.

„Frage Glimmy, er wird dir alles erklären." Der Elb lächelte schwach, und folgte einem der Diener, die ihn in die tiefen des Palasts führten.

„Ist es denn zu glauben…" Meckerte der Zwerg. „Jetzt fängt das Langohr auch noch damit an!" Empört blickte er in die Runde.

Der Herr der Rohirrim lachte. „Kommt Herr Zwerg, wir haben eine Menge zu besprechen."  
>„Was ist Elai Trond?" Fragte Pippin in die Runde, und blickte den weißen Zauberer an.<p>

„Eleí thônd." Berichtigte Gandalf. „Das bedeutet Traumwurzel in der Sprache der Elben. Als Tee aufgebrüht weckt es müde Geister, allerdings sollte man davon nicht zu viel trinken." Er wandte sich zum gehen.

„Warum?" Hakte der Hobbit nach.

„Das Ergebnis hast du gerade gesehen!" Er lächelte dem kleinen Mann zu, und folgte dem König und dem Zwerg an einen der großen Tische, die zu beiden Seiten des Raums standen.

-

Kim öffnete die Augen, und völlige Dunkelheit umgab sie. Unter sich spürte sie ein weiches Kissen, und müde fuhr sie sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. „Was für ein bescheuerter Traum…" nuschelte sie sich selbst zu, raffte ihr Kissen ein Stück zusammen, und schlief erneut ein.

Sie wurde abermals wach, als jemand ihren Namen sagte. Diesmal allerdings war der Raum erfüllt von Licht und Wärme.

„Kim…"

„Och man, nur noch 5 Minuten…" murmelt sie verschlafen.

Der Elb verharrt einen Augenblick, sichtlich irritiert. „Kim?"

„Gleich…" Sie zog die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze, und seufzte leise.

„Kimberly!"

„Man… Ich steh' ja schon auf." Sie drehte sich herum, und schlug die Augen auf. „Scheiße."  
>„Guten Morgen!" Entgegnet der Elb sanft.<p>

„Geh weg!" Murmelte sie ihm zu, ergriff eines der Kissen, und presste es sich auf den Kopf. „Du existierst nicht. Du warst nur ein Traum." Rief sie nun energischer.

„Du träumst von mir?" er grinste.

„NEIN! DU EXISTIERST NICHT!" obwohl ihre Stimme durch das Kissen gedämpft war, klang sie hysterisch.

„Kim…" der Elb zog an dem Kissen, riss es ihr aus der Hand und warf es ans Bettende. „Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"

Sie resignierte. „Nein. Aber ich, oder?" Sie blickte ihn an, mittlerweile wieder etwas gefasster. „Ich bin Geisteskrank, oder?"

Er lächelte. „Du benimmst dich zwar manchmal so, aber ich glaube eher nicht."

„Manchmal? Hallo? Geht's noch?" sagte sie empört, und richtete sich auf. „Das hast du jetzt davon!" Abermals griff sie nach einem Kissen, und schlug damit auf den Elben ein.

Er lachte. „Gnade!"

Sie hielt kurz inne, und tat, als würde sie über seinen Vorschlag nachdenken. „Niemals!" Lachte sie, und schon sauste das Kissen wieder auf ihn nieder.

„Na warte!" Auch er griff nun nach einem Kissen, und zahlte ihr die Hiebe mit gleichem Recht heim. Diese merkwürdige Menschenfrau schaffte es wirklich, ihn zum lachen zu bringen.

Erneut hagelte eine Kissentirade auf ihn nieder, und er fasste das Mädchen an den Armen, um sich vor weiteren Schlägen zu schützen. Auf einmal waren die beiden sich ganz nah, und ohne ein Wort, sahen sie sich einen Moment in die Augen. Ihre braunen Augen, die von dichten Wimpern umgeben waren, strahlten in einem warmen Braun. Die weiche Haut auf ihren Wangen enthielt winzigkleine Sommersprossen, die aber nur sehr leicht durchschimmerten. Und ihr Mund… er konnte seinen Blick nicht lösen, für einen Moment war er wie gebannt.

Es klopfte, und der vertraute Augenblick wurde jäh unterbrochen.

„Herein…" Rief das Mädchen, dass nun ein wenig zurückgewichen war, ganz überfordert von so viel Nähe zu ihrem Freak.

„Guten Morgen, junges Fräulein!" Der Zwerg betrat den Raum, und musterte die Szene, die sich ihm am Bett bot.

„Guten Morgen Glimmy!" Kim lächelte, schob die Beine aus dem Bett, und streckte sich genüsslich.

„Du solltest dich ankleiden." Sagte der Elb sanft, der sich inzwischen erhoben hatte, und den Zwerg Richtung Tür schob. „Wir haben heute viel vor..."


	7. Kapitel 6  Wahrheit

Kim saß nachdenklich auf ihrem Bett, und starrte aus dem Fenster. Dicke Regentropfen schlugen dagegen, und zerplatzten an dem

farbenfrohen Glas, das epische Motive galoppierender Pferde zeigte. Eigentlich liebte sie das Regenwetter, wenn sie zuhause, in ihrem

Zimmer am Fenster saß, und ein gutes Buch las. Doch hier, in dieser merkwürdigen Stadt, deprimierte es sie nur.

Es klopfte.

„Herein...?" Sagte Kim, und drehte sich zu der Tür um, die gegenüber der Fensterfront lag.

Mit einem lauten Scharren öffnete sie sich einen Spalt breit, und der Elb trat ein.

„Hallo..." Grüßte er.

„Hey..." Sagte Kim, und blickte wieder zu den Fenstern.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Erkundigte sich der Elb.

„Ja." Sagte das Mädchen, und sah zu ihm auf, als er neben sie getreten war. „Wenn es regnet, werde ich hin und wieder melancholisch..." Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Nichts Tragisches..."

Der Elb richtete seinen Blick ebenfalls auf die Fenster, an denen tausende, winzigkleiner Tropfen hinab rannen. Einen Moment verharrten beide so, ohne dass ein Wort gesprochen wurde.

„Kim?" Ergriff Legolas plötzlich das Wort, und riss sich von dem trüben Panorama los. „Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!"

„Eine Überraschung?" Quiekte sie vergnügt, und sprang vom Bett auf. „Ich liebe Überraschungen..." Sie strahlte, zog aber gleich darauf

die Stirn kraus. „Es ist doch nicht schon wieder Eidechsensuppe?"

Er lachte. „Nein. Es ist eine gute Überraschung! Außerdem war das Geflügel!"

„Ja, ja. Schon klar!" Sie grinste. „Was ist es denn nun?"

„Folge mir einfach..." Er verließ ihr Zimmer, und Kim beeilte sich, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Nachdem sie durch einige Flure und Räume gelaufen waren, führte Legolas sie direkt in Theodens Hallen, die ja nun eigentlich Eomers

Hallen waren.

An den Seiten des Raumes standen lange Tische und Bänke, auf denen sich schon Legolas' alte Freunde versammelt hatten. Kim entdeckte die Hobbits, Gimli, diesen unrasierten Waldtyp, den König von Rohan und den alten Zausel, der sie sehr stark an den Weihnachtsmann erinnerte - auch wenn er weiß, und nicht rot trug.

„Gandalf?" Richtete der Elb sein Wort an den Alten.

„Ah meine Freunde, da seid ihr ja." Nickte er den beiden zu, und erhob sich.

„Kim?" Wandte der Elb sich an das Mädchen. „Das ist Gandalf. Er wird dir helfen, dich zu erinnern."

„Mich... zu erinnern?" Skepsis lag im Blick der jungen Frau.

„Ich möchte herausfinden, was geschehen ist, und warum du auf unsere beiden Freunde gestoßen bist." Sagte der Alte freundlich.

„Und wie soll das gehen?"

„Ich werde meinen Geist mit deinem verschmelzen. Darf ich...?" Fragte Gandalf und deutete auf sie.

Kim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur zu."

Der Zauberer legte seine Hände über ihre Ohren, so dass seine Daumen ihre Schläfen berührten. „Schließe bitte deine Augen, und

Konzentriere dich." Erklärte er.

Kims Blick wanderte kurz zu Legolas, doch als dieser ihr freundlich zunickte, gehorchte sie den Worten des Alten, und schloss ihre

Augen.

„Ich möchte, dass du dir nun einen Raum vorstellst..." Auch Gandalf schloss die Augen, und konzentrierte sich. „Stelle dir jetzt bitte Türen in diesem Raum vor. Spürst du etwas?"

„Nein." Sagte Kim und versuchte angestrengt, etwas zu entdecken.

„Konzentriere dich ganz genau auf den Raum, und stelle dir eine große, schwere Doppeltür vor."

„Gut."

„Spürst du jetzt etwas?"

„Nei..." Wollte Kim beginnen, stockte dann aber im Wort. „Da ist etwas... als wenn jemand hinter der Tür steht."

„Sehr gut." Lobte der Zauberer. „Öffne nun im Geiste diese Tür, und lasse meinen Geist hinein."

Kim atmete tief durch, und versuchte den Anweisungen des Zauberers zu folgen. Sie stellte sich vor, wie die schwere Tür unter laut ächzenden Angeln aufschwang, und konnte sogleich die Anwesenheit des Alten in ihrem Kopf spüren.

„Nimm jetzt bitte all deine geheimen Gedanken, die nur für dich bestimmt sind, und schließe sie hinter einer Tür ein. Verschließe diese Tür nun gedanklich mit einem Schlüssel. So kannst du alles vor mir verbergen, was du mir nicht zeigen möchtest."

Kim folgte den Worten des Zauberers, die aus der Ferne in ihr Bewusstsein drangen. Und beobachtete den Geist des Alten, der begann, durch den Raum zu wandern. Dinge erschienen an den Wänden. Sie sah Bilder aus ihrem Leben. Ihre Eltern zum Beispiel, wie sie mit ihr an den Feiertagen vor dem Weihnachtsbaum saßen, und Kim begeistert ein rotes Geschenk auspackte, das eine Puppe in einem blauen Kleid enthielt. Kim spürte die Freude und die Neugier, und fühlte sich für einen Moment wieder in jenen Augenblick zurück versetzt. Dann erschienen andere Bilder und zeigten alltägliche Dinge, wie die Schule, auf die Kim als Kind gegangen war. Mr. Mordillo tauchte in ihrem Bewusstsein auf, und wedelte mit seiner stinkenden Zigarre in der Hand gestikulierend vor ihrem inneren Auge umher. Er war ihr Chef bei Burger Bunchout gewesen, einer kleinen Imbisstube, in der sie gejobbt hatte, um das College zu finanzieren. Übelkeit überkam sie, als sie den Gestank seiner Rauchware wahrnahm, als stünde er gerade neben ihr.

Berauschend spürte sie, wie der Geist des Zauberers in eine andere Ecke ihres Bewusstseins vorstieß. Legolas tauchte in ihrem Kopf auf, und sie sah ihn, wie er auf ihrem Bett gesessen hatte, und wie sie ihm das große, weiße Kissen ausgelassen um die Ohren gehauen hatte. Sie spürte die Freude und den Spaß in sich aufsteigen, und ein Grinsen legte sich über ihre Züge. Dann waren da plötzlich Legolas Augen, die so leuchtend Blau waren, wie der azurfarbene Ozean an den Küsten von Costa Rica. Ein Kribbeln stieg in ihrer Magengegend auf, und ein Gefühl des Glücks durchflutete sie. Aus Scham, vor dem Zauberer, kämpfte sie gegen diese Emotionen an, und versuchte sie zu verdrängen. Der Alte schien es zu spüren, denn Legolas verblasste, und die schemenhaften Bilder von ihrer Ankunft in Rohan tauchten vor ihr auf. Sie erlebte, wie sie das erste Mal auf den König traf, wie sie dem Elben einen völlig neuen Spitznamen verpasst hatte, und wie sie schließlich in Tränen ausgebrochen war.

Legolas, der Kim und den Zauberer schon die ganze Zeit aufmerksam beobachtete, konnte eine leichte Gesichtsröte auf ihren Wangen feststellen. Er schmunzelte.

Weitere Bilder tauchten vor Kim auf, und zeigten Spinnen und Ratten. Sie spürte erneut den Ekel und die Panik in sich aufsteigen, und die Erleichterung, als der Elb ihr geholfen hatte. Dann verschwammen auch diese Bilder wieder, und sie sah das Zigeunerlager, und Sarlina, der sie ihr Parfum geschenkt hatte. Die Nacht bei der bärtigen Dame, der unruhige Schlaf und der harte Holzboden drangen in ihr Gedächtnis, und sie spürte wieder einen Moment lang, die harten Dielenbretter, auf denen sie gelegen hatte. Mutter Alhenna erschien, und machte ihr diese merkwürdige Wahrsage, die das Mädchen nur verwirrt hatte.

Dann sah sie den weiten Weg, den sie zu Fuß zurückgelegt hatten, und sie fühlte erneut ihre schmerzenden Füße.

Der Streit mit Gimli wegen der Pferde tauchte auf, und sie empfand die ganze Diskussion plötzlich als albern und kindisch. Doch diese Bilder zogen schnell an ihr vorüber, und die alte Stadt, die sie an nur einem Tag in die Knie gezwungen hatte, tauchte mit ihren hohen Stadtmauern vor ihr auf. Der „Schreiende Eber", der stinkende Büttel, der alte Mann und die Apfelhändlerin. Ein kleiner Anflug von Mitleid zeichnete sich auf Kims Gesicht ab, als sie den alten, traurigen Mann sah, der ihr auf dem Markt geholfen hatte.

Gandalfs Geist stob weiter voran, und führte sie zurück in das Lager, das Legolas und Gimli an den Ausläufern des Waldes aufgeschlagen

hatten. Erneut erfüllte ein emotionaler Wirrwarr sie, und sie spürte Schreck, Angst, und Verzweifelung durch ihren Körper fluten. Doch da war auch Spaß, Überraschung und Enthusiasmus.

Mit einem Male wurde es dunkel in ihren Kopf und Gandalf lenkte ihr Bewusstsein weiter zurück. Ein heller Blitz erleuchtete ihren Geist und dann war da plötzlich ein Hund. Es war Tobby, ihr Mischlingsrüde, der ihr immer treu zur Seite gestanden hatte. Er lief neben ihr her, und sie? Sie fuhr auf ihrem alten Mountainbike durch den Central Park.

Die Bilder verschwammen, und langsam fühlte sie, wie der Zauberer sich aus ihrem Geist zurückzog, er verließ ihn schließlich durch die schwere Doppeltür, und Kim war wieder allein in ihrem Kopf.

Gandalf löste sich von dem Mädchen, und blickte sie an.

Ein wenig wirr öffnete sie die Augen, und blickte den Mann vor ihr verwundert an. „Wow. Das war ja unglaublich...!" Sagte Kim beeindruckt.

„Nun, ich denke, ich weiß, was mit dir geschehen ist, Mädchen." Sagte der Alte. „Ich habe den Weg gesehen, den du gegangen bist, seit du hier angekommen bist."

„Hier?" Kim war verwirrt. „So viel bin ich doch in dieser Stadt noch gar nicht herumgelaufen..."

„Nicht in dieser Stadt. In dieser Welt - ich weiß, du glaubst, du wärst nur weit von zu Hause weg, aber du ahnst nicht annährend, wie weit."

Kim sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich möchte dir nun ein Geschenk geben." Sagte der Alte, und legte wieder die Handflächen auf ihre Schläfen.

„Was hast du vor, Freund?" Fiel Legolas ihm besorgt ins Wort, und ergriff den Arm des Alten.

„Hab vertrauen, Legolas."

Der Elb blickte zu dem Mädchen, das ihm zaghaft zunickte, und ließ dann den Zauberer gewähren.

Kim schloss erneut die Augen.

„Kimberly, ich möchte, dass du dir nun keinen Raum, sondern eine große Halle vorstellst. Sie darf nur eine Tür haben, die du wieder

verschließen kannst."

Kim nickte.

„Gut, dann beginnen wir." Sagte Gandalf und legte seine ganze Kraft in seine Gedanken.

Erneut spürte sie den Geist des Zauberers in ihrem Kopf eindringen, und dann stürzten viele hunderte Bilder auf sie nieder. Sie sah Frodo, wie er in den Besitz jenes einen Ringes kam, wie er mit seinen Freunden den beschwerlichen Weg bis Bruchtal auf sich nahm. Wie die Allianz der Völker geschlossen wurde, und jene neun Gefährten sich zusammenschlossen, um den Hobbit auf seiner schweren Reise zu begleiten. Emotion um Emotion, geknüpft an diese Gedanken und Bilder, brandete durch Kims Körper.

Sie sah die Abenteuer in den Minen von Moria, den Balrog, Gandalfs Sturz in die Tiefe, und das Leid, seiner Freunde, die seinen Tod betrauerten. Ihr Geist war in Aufruhr, und unwillkürlich begann die junge Frau zu zittern.

„Gandalf..." Sagte Legolas besorgt, als er sah, dass sich der Gemütszustand der jungen Frau verschlechterte.

Mehr und mehr Bilder und Gefühle strömten auf Kim ein. Sie erlebte Boromirs Tod, sah wie die Gefährten sich auflösten, den Kampf um die Hornburg, und schließlich um Minas Tirith. Immer wieder drängten sich Bilder von Verletzten, Sterbenden und Toten dazwischen, und erschütterten Kim bis in die tiefsten Winkel ihrer Seele. Ihr Körperlicher Zustand verschlechterte sich zusehends. Ihre Augenlieder zuckten, und das Zittern, das durch ihren Körper fuhr, schien anzusteigen.

„Gandalf, es reicht." Befahl der Elb herrisch.

Kim sah einige letzte Bilder, von einem großen Auge, und die Furcht, die an diesen Gedanken gebunden war. Der Fall vieler tausend Feinde,

der Sieg der Menschen und Elben, aber leider auch die Verluste, die jede einzelne Seite zu tragen hatte. Die Schlachtfelder waren übersät mit Leichen und leblosen Körperteilen, ob Freund oder Feind lies sich oftmals nur schwer unterscheiden. Dann verblassten die Bilder, und Dunkelheit kehrte in Kims Kopf ein.

Wie aus einer Trance erwacht, spürte Kim den Geist des Alten, der sich langsam aus ihrem Bewusstsein zurückzog, ehe er ganz verschwunden war.

Entsetzt schlug das Mädchen die Augen auf, und sogleich bahnten sich Tränenbäche den Weg über ihre Wangen. Schockiert schlug sie

eine Hand vor den Mund, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken und flüchtete. Sie rannte zu der großen Doppeltür, die nach draußen auf den Vorhof des Palastes führte, und stützte sich halt suchend an einer der großen Steinsäulen ab. Kalter, feuchter Wind schlug ihr ins Gesicht, denn der Regen peitschte nach wie vor vom Himmel. Die Emotionen in ihr waren so hoch gekocht, dass sie sich den Schmerz am liebsten von der Seele geschrieen hätte, aber ihr fehlte einfach der Mut.

„Kim." Sagte Legolas behutsam, und trat neben sie.

Verzweifelt blickte sie den Elben mit ihren großen, braunen Augen an, die nun Tränenerfüllt waren. „Es war so…" Ein erneuter Tränenausbruch verschluckte den Rest ihrer Worte. Sie überbrückte die kurze Distanz zu ihm, und klammerte sich, schutzsuchend, an ihm fest. Ihr kleines Gesicht lehnte sie gegen seine Brust und die Arme hatte sie um seine Hüften geschlungen.

Der Elb fühlte sich ein wenig überrumpelt, als er auf ihren rotbraunen Haarschopf hinab sah, und zaghaft die Arme um sie schloss. Auf einmal wirkte sie so klein, so zerbrechlich. Er konnte spüren, dass sie unsagbar gelitten hatte, und dass das Schicksal dieser Welt sie berührte. Doch da war noch etwas anderes, was ihn bewegte, denn diese Umarmung fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Er hatte schon oft Frauen in den Armen gehalten, Arwen zum Beispiel, wenn sich die Freunde nach langer Zeit einmal wieder sahen. Oder Eowyn, als er ihr und Faramir zur Verlobung gratuliert hatte. Doch diese Umarmung jetzt, fühlte sich anders an. Anders aber schön.

„Es war so schrecklich..." Beendete Kim ihren angefangenen Satz mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ich habe Gimli gesehen, und dich... Ich hatte furchtbare Angst um euch..." Bei diesen Worten drückte sie sich unbewusst noch fester an den Elb.

Noch immer blickte Legolas auf die zierliche Frau in seinen Armen hinab, die ihm auf einmal so hilflos erschien, und das Verlangen sie zu beschützen entbrannte in ihm. Sanft strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über ihren Haarschopf. Er schloss sie fest in die Arme, und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihren.

Eine ganze Weile standen sie einfach so dar, nur begleitet vom Plätschern des Regens, dem pfeifen des Windes, und Kims gelegentlichen Schluchzern.

Sanft strich ihr der Elb über das Haar, und löste sich ein wenig von ihr, um sie ansehen zu können. „Du solltest dich ein wenig ausruhen."

Seine Stimme klang sanft, und er legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern, um sie hinein zu führen.

Das Mädchen nickte nur zustimmend, und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Obwohl sie dieses ganze Leid gequält hatte, fühlte sie sich bei ihm sicher, und geborgen. Er strahlte Ruhe aus, und er hatte sie einfach nur festgehalten, in einem Moment, in dem sie sich in dieser Welt total verloren gefühlt hatte.

Besorgt kam Gimli auf sie zugestürmt, als sie Eomers Hallen betreten hatten. „Wie geht es ihr?" In seinem Blick spiegelte sich bedauern und Mitleid für das Mädchen.

Auch einige andere waren geblieben, um nach der jungen Frau zu sehen. Die Hobbits und Lady Eowyn hatten Gimli Gesellschaft geleistet, hielten sich jedoch im Hintergrund. Legolas fing auch ihre besorgten Blicke auf.

„Sie braucht Ruhe, mein Freund." Er schenkte seinem Gefährten ein schwaches Lächeln, und führte Kim an dem Zwerg vorbei, bis in ihr Zimmer.

Schnell hatte sie sich ihrer Turnschuhe entledigt, und streckte sich auf der weichen Matratze ihres Bettes aus.

Der Elb war indessen an die schweren Brokatvorhänge herangetreten, um das letzte bisschen Tageslicht, das durch den trüben Himmel drang, auszusperren.

„Bitte nicht…" Wisperte das Mädchen leise, und blickte den Elb an.

Dieser verstand ihr bitten, und ließ von den Vorhängen ab. Er trat vor ihr Bett, griff nach der Decke, und streifte sie der jungen Frau liebevoll über. Für einen Moment setzte er sich auf die Bettkante zu ihr, und blickte in ihr trauriges Gesicht, dass sie tief in die weichen Kissen gekuschelt hatte.

Zaghaft streckte Kim die Finger nach seinen aus, und ergriff seine Hand.

„Versuche jetzt, ein wenig zu schlafen." Sagte er sanft, drückte zum Abschied behutsam ihre Hand, und erhob sich.

„Legolas?" Sie hielt noch immer seine Hand, und so lies er sich wieder auf das Bett sinken.

„Ja?" Er sah sie mit seinen blauen Augen an, und Kim konnte die Wärme fühlen, die von seinem Blick ausging.

„Bitte... bleib bei mir... heute Nacht." Mit großen, flehenden Augen blickte sie ihn an, wagte es aber nicht, dem Gesagten noch etwas hinzu zu fügen.

Er nickte nur, und schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln. Sanft strich er mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken, und löschte die Kerzen auf dem Nachtschrank, die unruhig flackerte.


	8. Kapitel 7  Das Gespräch

Kapitel 7 – Das Gespräch

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als es beharrlich gegen die schwere Holztür pochte. Der Zauberer wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, und erhob sich aus dem alten Sessel, der am Kamin stand. Unter ächzenden Angeln öffnete er die Tür.

„Gandalf." Sagte Legolas, der sich auf der anderen Seite der Türschwelle befand. „Wir müssen reden."

„Es ist noch früh am Morgen." Der Alte zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, und musterte den Elb.

„Es ist wichtig." Beharrte dieser.

„Gut." Er bedeutete seinem alten Freund, einzutreten. „Ich nehme an, es geht um das Mädchen?" Genüsslich schob er sich seine Pfeife in den Mund, und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Platz am Feuer nieder.

„Ja." Der Elb richtete seinen Blick auf den Zauberer, und nahm dann, ihm gegenüber, in einem weiteren, alten Sessel, platz.

„Nun…" Begann Gandalf. „Ich habe ihren Weg verfolgt, bis zu jenem Abend, wo ihr beide sie gefunden habt… Erst war sie umgeben von Dunkelheit, und dann stob ein heller Blitz durch die Luft. Die Bilder verschwammen, und als sie wieder klar wurden, sah ich sie auf einem merkwürdigen Vehikel fahren, dass nur zwei Räder hatte. Ein Hund lief neben ihr her, und sie fuhr auf gepflasterten Wegen, durch einen Wald…"

Der Elb sah ihn interessiert an. „Und was genau ist nun geschehen?"

„Ich habe über diese Frage wirklich ausgiebig nachgedacht, und ich vermute, dass unsere junge Freundin durch eine Energieeruption hierher geholt wurde."

„Hierher?" Fragend sah Legolas sein Gegenüber an.

„Ja. Ich konnte ihre Gefühle und Emotionen wahrnehmen, ihren Gedanken lauschen und die Bilder sehen, die nichts mit dieser, unserer Welt gemein hatten. Auch wenn ich nur einen kurzen Blick erhaschen konnte, so kann ich doch mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie nicht aus dieser Welt stammt."

Die Züge des Elben zeigten einen kleinen Anflug von Enttäuschung, als er sich Gedanklich der Vorstellung annahm, die Gandalf ihm gerade berichtet hatte. Er schob den Gedanken bei Seite, und ließ eine ausdruckslose Mine zurück. „Was ist mit dem Blitz?"

„Dazu habe ich eine Theorie…" Gandalf paffte genüsslich an seiner Pfeife. „Wie wir wissen, fließt die Energie durch unsere Welt. Sie befindet sich in allem, und jedem. Sie strömt durch uns hindurch, durch die Wälder, die Bäume, die Tiere, selbst durch die Steine… In kontinuierlichen Bahnen fließt der Strom des Lebens durch uns hindurch. Deshalb verfügen einige Völker auch über Magie, während andere nur gewöhnliche Wesen sind."

„Das stimmt." Pflichtete der Elb ihm bei. „So wie wir Elben über Magie verfügen können."

„Richtig." Bestätigte Gandalf, und wandte seinen Blick vom Feuer ab, um sein Gegenüber anzusehen. „Wenden wir uns weiter meiner Theorie zu… Ich nehme an, dass der Energiefluss unerwartet unterbrochen wurde, und so eine Art Riss zu einer anderen Welt geöffnet hat."

„Zu Kim's Welt…" Ergänzte Legolas den Satz.

Der Zauberer nickte. „Allerdings sind das nur vage Vermutungen, deshalb werde ich mich in der nächsten Zeit mit den alten Schriften beschäftigen. Möglicherweise gibt es ähnliche Vorkommnisse." Abermals zog er an seinem Rauchwerk.

„Gut." Der Elb wollte sich erheben, hielt jedoch inne. „Da wäre noch eine Angelegenheit, die mich beschäftigt…"

„Ja?"

„Warum hast du ihr den Ringkrieg gezeigt?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst, und seine Worte klangen fast Vorwurfsvoll.

„Mein Freund, ich sah in die Gedanken dieses Mädchens. Sie hat noch immer geglaubt, sie wäre in ihrer Welt. Sie hat uns für eine Art Gaukler oder Spielleute gehalten. Sie dachte, wir würden ihr nur Vorgeben zu sein, wer wir sind."

„Aber warum den Krieg, Gandalf?" Sorge legte sich über das Gesicht des Elben.

„Damit sie versteht. Damit sie einfach nur versteht…" Er blickte wieder ins Feuer.

„Gandalf?" Forderte der Elb seinen Freund auf, seine Erklärung fortzusetzen.

Dieser seufzte. „Hätte ich ihr unsere Welt gezeigt, mit seinen Wäldern, Tälern und Städten, so hätte sie immer noch an die Gaukler geglaubt. Ich war in ihrem Kopf, ich habe ihre tiefsten Gedanken und Gefühle gespürt, und dieses Mädchen kann ganz schön dickköpfig sein." Er schmunzelte, bei den Gedanken an das Erlebte während der Geistverschmelzung. „Glaube mir, mein Freund, es gab nur diesen Weg, damit sie begreift, wo sie ist."

Legolas nickte. „Jedoch hat sie sehr gelitten, unter diesem Wissen. Schlechte Träume ließen sie unruhig schlafen. Deshalb habe ich an ihrem Bett über sie gewacht." Er erhob sich, und wandte sich zum gehen, drehte sich jedoch noch einmal zu dem Zauberer um. „Ich fühle mich irgendwie für sie verantwortlich." Fügte er entschuldigend hinzu.

„Wenn es nur das ist…" nuschelte Gandalf sich selbst zu, und schmunzelte.

Mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick bedachte der Elb den Zauberer, wandte sich um, und ließ die schwere Holztür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.


	9. Kapitel 8  Frauenkram

Verschlafen drehte sich Kim in ihrem Bett herum, raffte mit halbgeschlossenen Augen ihr Kissen zusammen, und bettete ihr Gesicht in die weiche Fülle.

„Guten Morgen!" Drang eine Frauenstimme an ihr Ohr.

Nur mühsam gelang es ihr, die Augen zu öffnen, und sie musste sich zwingen, die fremde Stimme nicht zu ignorieren. „Hi..." Murmelte das Mädchen, und musterte die dunkelhaarige Frau, die auf ihrer Bettkante saß, und ihr eine dampfende Tasse Tee entgegen hielt.

„Mein Name ist Arwen." Erklärte die Fremde mit einen Lächeln.

Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen reckte Kim die Arme über den Kopf, und streckte sich ausgiebig. „Ich bin Kim." Sagte sie müde, und ließ die Arme wieder in ihren Schoß sinken. Dankend nahm sie den Tee entgegen, und rieb sich mit der freien Hand über die Schläfe, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Sie erinnerte sich an den vergangenen Tag zurück, und an das Versprechen eines gewissen Elben, der die Nacht über sie wachen wollte, doch nun nicht vorzufinden war. Sie blickte sich ausgiebig im Zimmer um, doch da sie ihn nirgends ausmachen konnte, wandte sie sich wieder der dunkelhaarigen Frau zu.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Erkundigte sich Arwen, die die ausschweifenden Blicke Kims aufgefangen hatte.

„Nein… Schon okay…" Kim resignierte und nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Gut." Sagte die Elbin sanft. „Ihr solltet aufstehen, und etwas essen. Ich habe es am Tisch servieren lassen." Sie deutete auf einen großen Holztisch der in der Nähe der Fenster stand.

„Oh gut, ich hab einen Bärenhunger...!" Entfuhr es Kim erfreut.

„Hier..." Arwen drückte dem merkwürdigen Mädchen ein weißes Stück Stoff in die Hand. „Zieht das über, dann werde ich Eure Kleidung reinigen lassen..."

„Oh..." Kim sah an sich herab. „Ja, ich glaube, das ist dringend notwendig!" Erst jetzt erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie in Jeans und Shirt eingeschlafen war, und die Sachen nun allmählich einer Wäsche bedurften.

Flink war sie aus dem Bett gesprungen, und hatte sich ihrer Kleidung entledigt. Nachdem sie Arwen ihre Jeans, sowie Socken und Shirt gegeben hatte, bestand diese noch auf ihre Unterwäsche. Nur unter Protest hatte Kim ihren Slip gegen ein paar Leinenhöschen getauscht.

„Wie unsexy..." Kommentierte das Mädchen, als sie die neue Unterwäsche im Spiegel beäugte. „Ich trage einen Omaschlüpfer... toll..."

„Einen was?" Fragte Arwen verwundert, und kicherte bei diesem komischen Wort.

„Na einen Omaschlüpfer..."

Die Elbe blickte sie verdutzt an, und musste immer noch grinsen.

Kim seufzte, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wo sie sich eigentlich befand. Offenbar kannte man in dieser fremden Welt den Begriff Omaschlüpfer nicht. „Unterhosen meiner Großmutter... das sind Omaschlüpfer..."

„Ah... Ich verstehe..." Die andere Frau grinste. „Aber das sind nicht die Unterhosen Eurer Großmutter, das sind..."

„Aaah, dä, dä, dä..." Machte Kim, hob abwehrend eine Hand, und fiel der Elbe damit ins Wort. „DAS will ich gar nicht wissen!"

„Ähm..." Arwen war sichtlich verwirrt. „Gut..."

„Meinen BH auch noch?" Fragte Kim, und blickte ihr Gegenüber an.

„Äh..."

„Das Ding hier..." Kim zeigte auf ihr Dekolletee.

„Ja, bitte." Nickte die Elbe erleichtert.

Kim öffnete den kleinen Plastikclip an ihrem Büstenhalter, und legte ihn auf den Stapel ihrer Klamotten, die auf dem Bett lagen.

„Hier, dies könnt ihr ebenfalls überziehen." Sagte Arwen und reichte ihr ein weiteres Kleidungsstück.

Kim faltete es auseinander, und zog das Hemdchen flink über. Es war aus einem weißen, weichen Stoff, hatte breite Träger anstatt Ärmel und fiel ihr locker bis über den Po. „Gar nicht mal übel..." Kim drehte sich ausgelassen vor dem Spiegel.

„Sag mal, wie macht ihr das hier eigentlich?" Kim blickte die Elbe an.

„Wie meinen?" Fragte diese, und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Na mit den Dingern..." Kim deutete erneut auf ihre Brüste und grinste. „Klatschen die euch beim Reiten nicht ins Gesicht?"

„Oh nein!" Arwen lächelte. „Frauen, die wirklich große Brüste haben, binden sich feste Stoffwickel um die Brust, so kommt es zu keinem Faux Pas." Sie trat an Kims Bett heran, blickte die junge Frau aber noch einmal über die Schulter her an. „Bei solch kleinen Brüsten, wie den Euren ist das aber nicht nötig." Sie lächelte.

„Danke, das hab ich jetzt auch verstanden." Sagte Kim miesmuffelig, und zog einen Schmollmund.

Arwen lachte leise, und griff nach dem Stapel schmutziger Wäsche. „Ihr solltet nun speisen. Der Tee wird sonst kalt." Sie deutete abermals auf den reich gedeckten Tisch, und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Danke, Arwen!" Sagte Kim, und ging zu dem alten Holztisch hinüber. „Wenigstens einer hier, der sich um mich sorgt..." Murmelte sie, noch immer leicht muffelig, vor sich hin.

Die elbische Frau blieb stehen, und blickte das Mädchen an. „Kim?"

„Mmmmh, ja?" Das Mädchen war bereits am kauen, und hielt einen goldgelben Teigfladen in der Hand, dessen Geschmack sie an Milchbrötchen erinnerte.

„Legolas sorgt sich um Euch."

Überrascht über diese Aussage würgte sie einen zu großen Bissen ihres Brötchens herunter, und verschluckte sich dabei. „Ja?" Brachte sie unter Husten hervor.

„Ja." Bestätigte Arwen. „Er war die ganze Nacht hier."

„Die ganze..." Kim hatte das Gefühl, einen Kloß im Hals zu haben, und auf einmal tat es ihr Leid, dass sie ihm Unrecht getan hatte.

„Ja, wie auch die Nacht zuvor." Arwen lächelte und wandte sich abermals zum gehen. In der Tür blieb sie jedoch noch einmal stehen, blickte Kim erneut an, und fügte hinzu: „Ich glaube, er mag Euch." Noch einmal schenkte sie dem Mädchen ein Lächeln, und öffnete die Tür zum Flur.

„Er mag mich..." Wiederholte Kim die Worte wie in Trance. „Er mag mich?" Realisierte sie, und blickte auf, doch Arwen zog in diesem Moment die Tür hinter sich zu. „Warte!" Rief sie, und sprang auf.

Schnell hatte sie die wenigen Schritte bis zur Tür überbrückt, und zog hastig an der robusten Klinke. „Arwen!" Schrie sie der Elbe leise, fast flüsternd, hinterher. „Aaaarwen!" Sie trat einen Schritt auf den Flur hinaus, und drehte sich in die Richtung, wo die Elbe gerade hinter einer Ecke verschwand. „Verdammt!" Fluchte Kim und stampfte trotzig, wie ein kleines Mädchen, mit dem Fuß auf, während sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Scheiße!" Dröhnte eine männliche Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie blickte sich hastig um, und starrte in die Gesichter von Gimli und König Eomer.

„Ooooh." Der König drehte sich um, und wandte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Was?" Sagte Kim schnippisch, und ärgerte sich darüber, dass Arwen sie unwissend zurück gelassen hatte.

„Es ist nur..." Stammelte der König. „Bitte zieht Euch etwas über. Ich möchte nicht, dass Schande über Euch kommt."

„Schande?" Kim kratzte sich am Kopf, ehe es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. „Junge, seid ihr hier alle verklemmt!" Sie grinste und verschwand wieder in ihren Gemächern.

„Was war das denn gerade?" Eomer blickte den Zwerg an.

„Das, mein lieber Freund, war mein Leiden die letzten Tage..." Der Zwerg lachte herzhaft und die beiden setzten ihren Spaziergang fort.

Kim donnerte die Tür hinter sich zu, und sinnierte noch immer, über das eben Gesprochene. „Toll, Sonnenbaden im Bikini kann ich schon mal vergessen... Obwohl, bei dem Wetter?" Sie blickte zum Fenster, stellte aber mit Freude fest, dass sich die Sonne seit Tagen mal wieder am Himmel zeigte, und die Welt in ein herrliches Gold tauchte.

Sie öffnete die gläserne Doppeltür, die sie auf eine kleine Terrasse führte, und genoss den warmen Regen, der noch immer beständig vom Himmel plätscherte, auf ihrer Haut. Es war einfach atemberaubend, und ausgelassen drehte sie sich tanzend herum, streckte ihre Arme weit von sich, und fuhr sich mit der Hand über Hals und Brust um die warme Feuchtigkeit auf ihrer Haut zu verteilen. Sie lachte, sie fühlte sich frei, und unendlich glücklich, in diesem einen Moment.

Legolas dachte noch immer über das Gespräch mit dem Zauberer nach, und er hatte auf einer der vielen, verwinkelten Terrassen und Balkone des Hauses Zuflucht gesucht. Er stand an der Brüstung eines Balkons, der nach Osten ausgerichtet war, und blicke in die Ferne. Unablässig bedeckte der Regen die Welt mit seinem Nass, doch der Elb hatte sich unter die Überdachung zurückgezogen, und dachte nach.

Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er ein Frauenlachen vernahm, vielmehr das Lachen eines gewissen Mädchens, dass ihn in letzter Zeit nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Er trat an die nördliche Seite des Geländers und blickte auf eine Terrasse hinab, die an Kims Räumlichkeiten grenzte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie nah er ihr die ganze Zeit gewesen war.

Interessiert stützte er die rechte Handfläche gegen eine Säule, und blickte auf die Tanzende hinab. Sie war nur knapp mit einem Hemd bekleidet, und er tadelte sich in Gedanken selbst, wie er sie nur dabei beobachten konnte. Doch er schaffte es einfach nicht, seinen Blick von ihr loszureißen. Sie war so wundervoll, wie sie dort ausgelassen im Regen tanzte, und lachte. Diese Kim war eine ganz andere, als die, die ihn auf ihrer langen Reise wahnsinnig gemacht hatte. Er schmunzelte bei den Gedanken an ihre erste, gemeinsame Nacht unter freiem Himmel.

Erneut überkam ihn das Gefühl, dass er sie beschützen wollte, dass er wollte, dass es ihr gut ging. Fasziniert sah er ihr zu, wie sie sich um die eigene Achse drehte, mit ihren Armen wild durch ihre langen, offenen Haare fuhr, und den Regen auf der nackten Haut genoss.

„Lady Kim!" Ertönte eine weibliche Stimme, und riss ihn von dem herrlichen Anblick los. Er selbst fühlte sich bei etwas ertappt, als er Eowyn die Terrasse betreten sah, die mit einer Decke in den Händen auf die junge Frau zuging. Insgeheim war er froh über diese Ablenkung, denn der Regen begann langsam den weißen Stoff, der sich eh schon über ihre weiblichen Rundungen gelegt hatte, durchsichtig zu färben. In Gedanken tadelte er sich selbst für seine Untat, schließlich war er mit Anstand und Sitte aufgewachsen, und nicht wie ein Barbar. Er verließ den Balkon, und zog sich in seine Gemächer zurück.

Eowyn eilte auf die Terrasse, und legte dem Mädchen eine Decke um, um sie herein zu führen.

„Himmel, ihr könnt doch nicht bei diesem Wetter rausgehen, dazu noch unbekleidet!" Die blonde Frau hatte die Terrassentür hinter ihnen geschlossen, und schob Kim nun Richtung Kamin.

„Unbekleidet... tz." Lachte Kim, und ließ sich auf das grüne Polster plumpsen.

„Ihr hättet Euch den Tod holen können!" Die junge Herrscherin wirkte besorgt. „Oder noch schlimmer… es hätte Euch jemand sehen können…"

„Ihr seid so verklemmt hier, oder?" Kim grinste.

„Verklemmt?" Wiederholte Eowyn die Worte.

„Ja… der König war vorhin auch schon so komisch…"

„Komisch?... Welcher?"

„Was welcher?"

„Welcher König?" Fragte Eowyn.

„Gibt es hier denn so viele?" Kim zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ja. Es gibt König Aragorn und meinen Bruder, König Eomer…"

„Nein!" Grinste Kim ungläubig und lachte. „Eomer ist dein Bruder? Das erklärt natürlich einiges…"

„Bitte?"

„Ach schon gut…" Das Mädchen winkte ab.

Es trat ein verlegenes Schweigen ein, dass schließlich durch die andere Frau unterbrochen wurde. „Mein Name ist Eowyn." Sie lächelte.

„Ah, ihr heiratet doch diesen Fomir? Femir? Aaargh..." Kim grübelte über den Namen nach, den sie zwar schon oft gehört, aber nie wirklich wahrgenommen hatte.

„Faramir." Korrigierte Eowyn sie.

„Ja, genau. So hieß der Typ. Glückwunsch!" Kim grinste.

„Danke!" Sagte die blonde Frau freundlich, und griff nach einem großen Tuch. „Bitte, für Euer Haar."

„Jo, Danke!" Kim ergriff das Tuch, und wickelte ihre Haare darin ein.

„Ihr solltet in Zukunft trotzdem besser aufpassen. Krankheit ist kein Vergnügen." Eowyn lächelte. „Außerdem wäre es schade, wenn Ihr an den Feierlichkeiten zu Ehren von Faramirs und meiner Verbindung nicht teilnehmen könntet."

„Ja, stimmt." Pflichtete Kim ihr bei. „Aber das ist halb so wild, im Notfall hab ich noch Schnupfentabletten in der Handtasche!" Sagte Kim entschuldigend.

„Was sind..." Begann Eowyn, verstummte aber, als Kim abermals abwinkte.

„Ich meinte… Arznei?" Fragte das Mädchen etwas unsicher, aber als ihr Gegenüber verstehend nickte, atmete sie erleichtert aus.

„Nun denn, ich werde jetzt erst einmal dafür sorgen, dass Ihr wieder trocken werdet, und dann habe ich ein paar Kleider für Euch, die Ihr anprobieren solltet. Sie sollten Euch passen, und es werden sicher nur wenige Änderungen von Nöten sein."

„Okay." Sagte Kim skeptisch, und erhob sich, um sich mit der Decke, die Eowyn ihr umgelegt hatte, abzutrocknen.

„Das ist ein Kleid von mir, ich schenke es Euch, wenn ihr mögt." Sagte die blonde Frau nur wenig später und warf einen Blick auf Kim, die nun in einem waldgrünen Kleid vor dem Spiegel stand.

„Oh man, ich im Kleid..." Sie lachte, konnte sich aber trotz allem so langsam mit dem Gedanken anfreunden. Das grüne Kleid schmeichelte ihr wirklich sehr, und es passte gut zu ihren braunroten Haaren, und der hellen Haut. Als nächstes Kleid reichte Eowyn ihr ein cremefarbenes, aber dafür einfach gearbeitetes Stück, das keine Unnötigen Stickereien oder Verschnörkelungen enthielt.

„Das sieht auch toll aus…" Bestätigte Kim, und drehte sich vor dem Spiegel. „Aber weiß wird so schnell dreckig… Was haben wir noch?" Sie begann das Kleid auszuziehen, und blickte die junge Herrscherin fragend an.

„Dies hier ist von Arwen..." Sagte Eowyn, und reichte ihr ein dunkelblaues, fast schwarzes Kleid, das aus schwerem Samt gearbeitet war.

„Das ist auch sehr schön..." Kim betrachtete sich fasziniert im Spiegel, und sah zu, wie Eowyn und eine Zofe, die sich Kim nicht vorgestellt hatte, hier und da ein paar Änderungen absteckten.

Es klopfte an der Tür, und Eowyn stand auf, um nachzusehen, wer dort einlass begehrte. Gemeinsam mit Arwen kehrte sie zurück, und half der Zofe weiter, die Änderungen an den Kleidern vorzunehmen.

„Ich bringe deine Kleidung…" Sagte Arwen und lächelte.

„Oh, das ging aber schnell!" Freudig fixierte Kim den Stapel, den die Elbin auf den Holztisch neben der Terrassentür abgelegt hatte.

„Selbstverständlich. Wir können Euch ja nicht nackt herum laufen lassen!" Die Elbe lächelte.

„Selbstverständlich nicht!" Grinste Kim sarkastisch, und dachte an den König, der ihr, peinlich berührt, den Rücken zugewandt hatte. „Ohje, wenn ihr wüsstet, wie es in meiner Welt zugeht..." Führte das Mädchen ihren Gedanken laut aus, und drehte sich ein wenig nach links, damit die Zofe etwas am Rock markieren konnte.

„Du lieber Himmel!" Arwen war peinlich berührt, und auch Eowyn machte den Eindruck, als wäre sie schockiert.

„Oh keine Bange Mädels, so meinte ich das nun auch wieder nicht!" Kim lachte. „Wir tragen nur sehr viel weniger Stoff, als ihr hier. Ihr habt alle so schöne Kleider an, und bei mir tragen die meisten Frauen Hosen, und einfache T-Shirts."

„Was sind T-Shirts?" Erkundigte sich Arwen.

„Das da!" Kim deutete auf den Stapel Klamotten, der auf dem Tisch lag. „Manche Frauen tragen auch Röcke, ganz kurz, bis knapp über den Po. Und wir tragen auch viele bunte Farben, grelles Pink oder knalliges Blau..."

Gespannt lauschten die Frauen Kims Erzählungen, und sie saßen noch, nachdem die Änderungen an den Kleidern abgesteckt waren, lange beisammen, und erzählten miteinander.

Sie berichtete den beiden, wie die Frauen in ihrer Welt lebten, wie sie sich kleideten, welche Interessen sie verfolgten, und in welche Klischees sie gedrängt wurden. Kim erzählte ihnen alles vom Thema Kleidung, über Accessoires, bis hin zu Make Up und Parfum. Um den beiden zu veranschaulichen, was sie mit einigen Dingen meinte, holte sie ihre Handtasche - oder vielmehr den Beutel von Gimli, der ihr seit dem Zwischenfall mit der Axt als Handtasche diente - hervor.

Tastend angelte sie neben ein paar Tampons und ihrem Handy ein kleines Täschchen mit Schminke hervor.

„Was ist denn das?" Fragte Arwen, und ergriff einen der weißen, in Plastik verpackten Wattebäusche. „Sieht aus wie ein Geschoss!"

Kim lachte. „Iiiih... Da können einem die Gegner ja schon fast Leid tun!"

„Wieso?" Fragte Arwen ahnungslos.

„Das sind die Dinger, mit denen man... naja... du weißt schon..." Kim gestikulierte wild, um Arwen verständlich zu machen, was sie meinte.

Als die Elbin begriff, was das Mädchen meinte, legte sie peinlich berührt den Tampon zur Seite.

„Keine Angst." Sagte Kim aufmunternd. „Die hier sind noch unbenutzt. Man packt sie aus, wenn man hier an der kleinen Lasche zieht, siehst du?" Sie hielt Arwen das kleine Wattestück vor die Nase und deutete auf eine rote Markierung am Plastik.

„Ich verstehe..." Sagte diese, und betrachtete den Gegenstand fasziniert, ohne ihn jedoch zu berühren.

„Was ist das?" Mischte sich Eowyn nun in das Gespräch ein, und hielt einen silbernen Gegenstand in der Hand.

„Oh das ist mein Handy." Sagte Kim mit einem kurzen Blick auf das kleine Gerät.

„Was ist das, ein Handy?" Erkundigte sich die junge Herrscherin.

„Damit kannst du mit anderen Menschen sprechen." Erklärte Kim.

„Aber das kann ich doch auch so..." Sagte Eowyn stutzig. „Hallo Arwen!" Sagte sie, wie zur Bestätigung, und blickte die Elbe an.

„Hallo Eowyn." Lächelte diese zurück.

„Nein, so meine ich das nicht." Winkte Kim ab. „Du nimmst das Ding hier..." Sie ergriff das Handy, und deutete mit dem Finger darauf. „Dann drückst du ein paar verschiedene Zahlen, hältst dir das Gerät ans Ohr, wartest kurz, und kannst dann sprechen."

„Aber Arwen sitzt doch neben mir..." Stutzte Eowyn.

„Du kannst so mit Leuten sprechen, die gar nicht hier sind."

„Nicht hier?"

„Ja. Du kannst mit jemanden sprechen, der ganz weit weg ist..." Kim suchte krampfhaft nach einem Beispiel.

„Wie weit denn?" Fragte Eowyn neugierig.

„Das ist eigentlich egal. Im Prinzip kannst du die ganze Welt damit anrufen..." Kim lächelte, und in Eowyns Gesicht spiegelte sich helles Erstaunen.

„Was ist das hier?" Fragte Arwen, und lenkte das Thema nun auf das Make Up-Täschchen.

„Aaaah, das ist mein wertvollster Schatz!" Grinste Kim. „Ohne das Zeug gehe ich nirgendwo hin!" Sie holte ein Döschen mit Puder heraus, ein kleines Fläschchen mit flüssigem Make Up und noch ein paar andere Utensilien. „Gib mir mal deine Hand..." Forderte sie die Elbenfrau auf.

„Was macht Ihr da?" Fragte Arwen, ließ Kim aber gewähren.

„Och könnt ihr nicht mal mit dem IHR aufhören? Ich bin doch hier alleine!" Kim lachte.

„Nun..." Setzte die Elbe an, verstummte aber, sichtlich verwirrt.

Kim seufzte, und erklärte Arwen den Wortwitz. „Ich weiß doch, dass es hier eine höfliche Umgangsform ist, aber könnt ihr beide nicht einfach DU zu mir sagen? Das mag ich lieber..."

„Du?" Fragte Arwen.

„Genau." Kim lächelte und blickte Eowyn an.

„Kein Problem, denke ich." Sagte diese. „Ich muss mich aber nun erst einmal verabschieden, ich habe noch einiges vorzubereiten..." Die blonde Frau erhob sich, und verließ hastig das Zimmer.

„Was ist denn mit der plötzlich los?" Fragte Kim stutzig.

Arwen zuckte nur mit den Schultern, und betrachtete ihre Hand, die Kim nun mit ein wenig der hellbraunen Flüssigkeit bestrich. „Die Frauen in meiner Welt benutzen das Zeug, um ihre Schönheit hervor zu heben."

Kim holte den Lippenstift hervor, den sie so gern benutzte, und erklärte Arwen was Eyeliner und Kajal bewirkten. Die Elbenfrau verfolgte alles mit großer Neugier, und beobachtete Kim dabei, als sie sich einen Lidstrich zog.

„Könnt Ihr…" Arwen räusperte sich. „Ähm, kannst DU das bei mir auch machen?"

„Oh nein." Kim blickte ihr ins Gesicht. „Du bist so hübsch, ich denke Make Up würde deine natürliche Schönheit nur verdecken…" Einen Moment lang beobachtete sie, fast schon ein wenig neidisch, die Elbenfrau, und begann sich zu fragen, ob eigentlich alle Elben so gut aussahen, oder ob es Zufall war, dass Arwen und Legolas außergewöhnlich hübsch waren. Legolas… sie erinnerte sich an die Frage, die sie Arwen schon zu Beginn des Tages hatte stellen wollen, und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Du, Arwen?" Sie hatte den Kajalstift aus der Hand gelegt, und blickte die Elbin an.

„Ja?"

„Du hast da heute Morgen so was Komisches gesagt..." Begann Kim, und wusste nicht recht, was sie weiter sagen sollte.

„Komisches?" Unwissenheit spiegelte sich in den Zügen der Elbin.

„Naja, du weißt schon..." Kim versuchte um den heißen Brei herum zu reden.

„Nein..."

Das Mädchen seufzte. „Na du hast gesagt, dass er mich mag..." Murmelte sie kleinlaut vor sich hin, wurde aber sogleich von der Verlegenheit eingeholt, denn ein leichter Anflug von Röte legte sich über ihre Wangen.

„Achso... Legolas?" Arwen lächelte.

„Ja..." Kim rang innerlich mit sich, die Frage nach der Bedeutung des „Mögens" nun endlich zu stellen. „Wie meinst du das, er mag mich? Mag er mich, oder maaaag er mich?"

„Nun, er..." Setzte sie an, verstummte aber, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herr Gott! Wer ist denn das nun?" Fluchte Kim, als sie erneut um eine Antwort gebracht wurde. „Ja?" Rief sie der Höflichkeit halber, und blickte zu dem hölzernen Durchgang.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Legolas betrat ihr Zimmer. „Seid gegrüßt, Ihr edlen Damen." Der Elb verneigte sich kurz.

Kim war plötzlich wie ausgewechselt, und hatte ihren Groll schnell herunter geschluckt. Ein hohes Lachen entfuhr ihr - es war der verzweifelte Versuch, ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Naja, sie vielleicht..." Sie deutete auf Arwen, ehe sie hinzufügte: „Ich eher nicht..."

„So viel Bescheidenheit hätte ich Euch gar nicht zugetraut, Lady Kim." Warf Legolas ihr neckisch an den Kopf, und beobachtete das Mädchen, wie es einige Tinkturen und Döschen in einer kleinen, silbernen Tasche verstaute.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, das doofe Euch hätten wir hinter uns gelassen, und wären beim Du angekommen. Wolltest DU überhaupt irgendwas bestimmtes, Leggy?" Stichelte Kim zurück.

„Nun..." Begann er, wurde jedoch von Arwen unterbrochen.

„Oh ich glaube, mein Gemahl vermisst mich schon... ich sollte besser gehen..." Arwen lächelte und drückte Kim sanft die Hand.

„Ich wollte DIR eigentlich etwas zeigen..." Das Dir betonte der Elb dabei absichtlich besonders stark.

„Cool." Sagte Kim und stopfte ihr Schminktäschchen in den Lederbeutel zurück.

Arwen wandte sich im Laufen zu dem Mädchen um. „Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß, Kim!" Sie lächelte, und blickte dann zu Legolas hinüber, der noch immer in der Nähe der Tür stand. „Und dir auch, Leggy!" Sie grinste.

Der Elb wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Arwen sich über seinen neuen Spitznamen lustig machte - aber das machte wohl mittlerweile jeder, der Kim bereits am ersten Tag erlebt hatte.


End file.
